When Worlds Collide
by VonVoltair
Summary: Book 1- What if Kate had a sister, and this rippled in time caused some one else to die in her place?  Who is Torchwood, and why are they so interested in Kate and her sister?
1. 1: Ripple In Time

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

Chapter One: Ripple in Time

-Vonvoltair

World 234- Torchwood Universe

Agent Caitlin Todd had not felt this nervous in a long time. She found her self standing in the airport, scanning the in coming international fight boards while rolling a piece of paper back and forth between her fingers. Her eyes finally settled on an incoming flight that was about 5 minuets out, and began making her way to the gate.

She stood silently as the plane was being taxied up to the gate. She unfolded the lettered in her hands and read it again, just has she had been doing the past several days since she had received it. It had been delivered certified, and at work, which made it no easer with her co works trying to see what had suddenly confounded her.

In the envelop was a letter from her father. They hadn't talked in years, but this… was much more than she expected.

"_Kate,_

_I was never good at writing letters so I will get to the point. When I was a young man, shortly before I proposed to your mother my friends and I found ourselves in England on a holiday. There I met a unique and staggeringly beautiful woman. We had a wild summer romance for the two weeks I was over seas. After I left, it was nearly 25 years before I heard from her again. Our tryst it seems left her with child. My child… your sister._

_She didn't ask for anything other than if anything were to happen to her that I keep in touch with our daughter. A few weeks ago she contacted me. Her mother is gone, dispersed with out a trace, and her mothers family has shut her out as they apparently never approved of her method of conception. While I would take her in, im an old man in failing health and she deserves much more than I can give her….."_

The letter went on for a while longer, with empty apologies, and questions about what she would do with this information. She did the only thing she could. She wrote her sister back, and invited her to D.C. She was blood, and she wanted to get to know the sibling she never knew she had.

She received a letter yesterday, with a flight number and a picture. Now here she was, waiting. She placed the now severely wrinkled letter in her pocket and with drew a picture. A picture of a young woman, with sandy blond hair, and bluish looking eyes. This girl looked much to young to be her older sister, but the look in her eyes… was the same look Kate saw every day in the mirror…. The look only a Todd had.

"Do you see her yet?" came a gentle voice from behind her.

"No, Ducky I don't" Kate said observing the offloading passengers who were coming though customs.

Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky as he preferred to be called, was one of her co -workers and the only person she had shared the contents of the letter with. After reading it the first time, she was angry and confused, and so unsure what to do. She happened to run into Ducky in the elevator, and everything came poring out. How her father whom she had hardly heard about let alone spoken to in years just dumped this on her…. He listened patently as she went on and on.. Until "what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Well may I suggest…."

Now here they were… waiting… then as the last passengers moved though customs, a sleepy bundle of blond hair and black leather stepped into view. Kate suddenly couldn't help but smile.

.

A Few Hours Earlier:

She hated flying… she hated planes… not that she didn't trust the technology, she loved technology… it sang to her and told her its secrets. She was a wiz with computers and just about anything else. There was no device that could keep her from getting at what she wanted and she loved it. No… it was the people… human error that made her uneasy… or it could be the 4 year old who had been kicking her seat since they left London. God… if only her abilities would let her project rather than detect… that little brat would never wish to fly again after the dreams she would give him….

She sighed… it had been several months since her mothers disappearance. Only a letter and a picture. No good byes … nothing. Inside the letter her mother has written many things she already knew.

"_Dear Luna,_

_By now you will have noticed im not coming home. This has nothing to do with you, but with things beyond all of our control. My family…. The Von'Voltairs will soon be aware that im missing, and you should not trust their advice, my darling thye do not have the best intensions at heart for you._

_You know better than anyone how my mother, your grandmother disapproved of the man who is your father. They were disappointed that I chose a fling with a foreigner over the arranged marriage with that … man…. And were further angered when I left with you to live in London … Know to them that breeding and heritage is everything, and they may very well still try to salvage that with you now that I am gone._

_I contacted your father several months ago after …. Well that is not important. Know that he is married, and that you have a half sister who works in Washington D.C. Your father is not well, but I would rather have you away from this place and with him then…. Then ending up like me. Please contact him….."_

She had, and shortly there after her mothers family began to hound her… move back with us… come home to our families ancestral home blah blah blah…. She was so relieved when she received a letter from the states shortly there after, tho it wasn't from her father. It was from her half sister, Caitlin. She introduced her self briefly and expressed her surprise at their relations however, she wanted to meet her… she invited her to come to the states… and she didn't waste any time.

As the plane landed she allowed the other passengers to leave before her. She took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. She slipped her black jacket on and stumbled out of her seat with a yawn… she was tired, but she was here and that was all that mattered.

She past though customs rather quickly much to her delight. As she walked into the main terminal she scanned the crowd.. In the back a young woman with dark hair standing with an older man rose her hand and waved. She was the same girl that was in a picture included in the last letter she received, but the man beside her… she had no clue.

As she walked towards them she felt her heart racing… she didn't know what to say. She finally stopped and faced them, she opened her mouth but no words came out then suddenly…

Kate looked at the girl approaching them. Just by her looks alone it was impossible to tell she was older than Kate.. It was amazing. As she stopped before them Kate felt her heart begging to beat harder and harder. She could see that the girl didn't seem to know what to say, then from behind some one nudged her gently. She looked at Ducky for a moment before smiling and throwing her arms around her new found family.

"Welcome to America sis…."

.

.

She had only a few bags with her, mostly clothing, a few pictures and some jewelry. Not much in all, which suited Kate just fine as it fit neatly into the trunk of her car as Ducky handed her the last piece.

"Im sorry my dear, I didn't introduce my self properly earlier." He said as he brushed his hands on his slacks.

"Im Dr. Mallard, and I work with your sister Caitlin, but you can call me Ducky" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello… Ducky" she said with a smile as Kate closed her trunk.

"I bet you had a long flight, perhaps some dinner is in order… there is this little Italian place not to far from here…." he began.

Half an hour later the three of them sat in the dimly lit restaurant, it was getting late and it was only Wednesday evening so there wasn't much of a crowd. They had all been silent on the way to the restaurant but now Ducky was trying to get them to talk.

"So you are from England… fascinating country… "

"Not really, I mean ive spent my whole life there… this place is much more exciting to me." she responded.

Kate felt a bit out of place, but decided to ask what as nagging on her mind "I don't want to sound rude, and I know this is a lot to take in, believe me… but why now?"

Luna paused for a moment. "My mother left me a letter one evening…. And then I never saw her again… she just never came home after that evening.. The letter told me…. That she felt I should get to know my fathers side of the family."

Kate looked at the girl. There was pain in her eyes, and a deep sadness… and something else…

"What of your mothers side of the family?" Ducky asked. "From what I understand the Von'Voltairs are a bit of an upper crust aristocratic bunch. Didn't they care that your mother went missing?"

"No. They are … well a bit odd. They sort of disowned my mother after they found out she was pregnant with me. Im surprised they didn't make her give up her name when they kicked her out. I guess mom was just to much of a rebel for them. Didn't want to conform to their ideals and such. Frankly, her side of the family scares me… I couldn't get away from them fast enough… "

"What do you mean give up her name?" asked Kate?

Before she could open her mouth, Ducky turned to Kate and began to explain. "In some old traditions the name meant everything, It was your value, your honor and your reputation. Im assuming from your name dear," he said turning back to Luna " That the Von ' was a declaration of your families status in society and that though the ages they have kept that tradition alive?

She looked surprised for a moment and smiled "Yes, your correct. I would most gladly give it up just to have had a normal life….."

Much to Kates relief the rest of the night went well. She learned that her half sister loved computers… well any technology in general. Some sort of techogeekgenious. That she had attending some small colleges along those lines while living in London.

They bid Ducky farewell as they climbed in to Kates car, and she drove them to her apartment. It was a fair sized place, plenty of room for one person let alone two.

"I fixed up this room for you… " Kate said as she walked to a small room and opened the door. "I wasn't sure how you would like it decorated so I went with something bland and figured you could spice it up later."

As she turned to face the young woman behind her she was greeted with a smile, and tears.

"I was so afraid, when all this happened that if I came here you… you would just turn away and want nothing to do with me…" she said

"Luna…" Kate said moving closer to her.. "I doubt either one of us ever expected anything like this, but.. You're my sister now, and we are family" and she embraced her sister, and she hugged her back.

.

.

Thursday 5:30am 2 weeks later...

Kate opened her eyes as her alarm went off. She stretched out in bed and yawned, and that's when it hit her… the smell of bacon. For the past 2 weeks since her arrival Kates half sister Luna had awoken before her and made her breakfast. Maybe it was because of the time difference, or maybe because she was still feeling out of place.. But it was certainly a pleasant surprise.

As she walked into the kitchen she caught her sister humming while tossing some eggs about in a pan over the stove. She turned and smiled brightly at Kate as she sat down. "So what is on the menu this morning?" she asked.

"Today is omelets with bacon and spinach" she said as she pored the eggs onto two plates and made her way to the table.

Kate moved some news paper that was hap-hazardly tossed on the table as she took her plate and dug in. It was nice to have some one else do the cooking for a change. She watched her sister as she ate, and noticed she was staring intently at the paper before her.

"Find something interesting?" she said as she strained to see what she was looking at… then… "The want adds? Why are you looking at them…?" she asked.

"Well I figured, since we don't know how long ill be here I may as well look for a job so you don't feel like im freeloading off of you." she said in a quite tone.

"I would never think that Luna." she said with a smile.

Friday Noon…

"And just yesterday morning she was rummaging though the papers looking for a job.." Kate said in-between bites of her sandwich as she sat across from the table from Ducky.

"My word, the girl has been here less than 2 weeks.." he said

"I know, I think she feels a bit out of place." Kate said with a sigh. "I look at her, and she's trying so hard to get to know me and fit in."

"I think she's scared… " he said.

"Scared… of what?" Kate asked.

"From what I understand, she's lost everything back home. You are the only family she has left and the two of you are practically strangers. She doesn't want you to push her aside either." He commented.

"I would never do that…" Kate said. "I really do like her so far, and she makes a killer breakfast"

Ducky laughed. "Well what is she doing now?" he asked.

"Im not sure…" Kate said with a laugh and a snort.

"Well how about you invite her to dinner tonight after work, at that little place around the corner. We could met at about 7 or so?" he commented.

"You know what Ducky, that sounds like a great idea. Let me go grab my phone…" Kate trailed off.

Unbeknown to either of them 2 people had caught the tail end of their conversation and were now trying to put together the pieces of what they had half heard.

"Kate… has a mystery date…. And Duckys going to met him…" Tony said to the young woman standing beside him. "That must be who she's been calling all week and why she's been so nervous "

"But… Kate would have said something… well maybe not to you Tony but she wouldn't be holding out on me…" said Abby as Tony made a face at her…

"I know we can find out tonight at seven…." He stared before a voice behind them startled them both…

"Find out what at seven DiNozzo?"

"Nothing boss… " said Tony as Abby laughed at him jumping out of his skin.

Gibbs gave them both a look that said 'I know your up to no good' as he turned and walked away…

"This isn't going to end well…. " said Abby.

.

.

Friday 7:05

Caitlin and Ducky sat at the bar and ordered their drinks. Kate tucked her phone in her pocket and slung her coat over the chair next to her. "She said she will be here soon."

Luna was lost... and she just couldn't admit it to Kate... or was she... she was so new to this city yet everything looked the same and not all at the same time. She swore she got off of the bus at the right stop. On the corner should could see a coffee stand open with some folks around it. She strolled up and figured she would ask them.

Agent Gibbs was doing what he normally did every Friday before he headed home. He stopped at the coffee stand for his usually cup, and was waiting patiently when he noticed a blond woman looking confused and a bit lost.

He looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Lost?" he asked.

"Aye" she said "I was going to be meeting some friends for a drink after they got off work, but I seem to have turned my self around..." she said handing him a piece of paper with the restaurants name written hastily on it.

"Its not far, just around the corner and down the street aways..." he said handing her back the paper.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and a nod. As she brushed past him he noticed the smirk on the coffee vendors face.

"What Frank?" he asked in his usual Gibbs tone as he took the coffee from the man.

"Oh nothing... " Said the man from behind the counter. "Just a pretty foreign thing like that... walking the streets alone.. at night..." he said trailing off...

Gibbs turned around, but the girl was no were to be seen.

It was 10 minuets later when Kate finally saw her sister walk in though the doors of the bar. She waved her over to were she and Ducky had been sitting and ordered her up a drink and gave her a hug.

From the back of the bar Abby flipped open her cell phone and called Tony.

"DiNozzo..." came the voice from the other end of the phone..

"Tony! Were are you... some one just showed up..." she said trying to hide the smile in her voice..

"Something's come up." he said... and what came up was paper work... a small stack he had forgotten about and was sure to get chewed out about if he didn't finish it up... "So, is he good looking?" he asked..

Abby paused for a moment... not quite sure how to answer him when DiNozzo spoke again... "Is he better looking than me?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Well I guess when you put it that way, she is pretty hot looking." she waited... and there was a dumfounded silence from the other end of the phone. "Did ... did you say she?"

"Yes Tony, apparently Kate is meeting up with a girl... as tall... blonde..." she said drawing her description out.. she could hear Tony stammering on the other end of the line.. "Im going to find out who she is..." Abby said, and then she hung up on him.

Click... and that was that... Abby had just hung up on him... and he was stuck here... and Kate... with a girl... a tall... blonde... and Abby thought she was hot...

Kate was laughing at a story Ducky was telling them when she noticed he stopped in mid sentence.

"Ducky is something wrong?" she asked

"It appears that something else has captured your sisters attention" he said as she swung around to face Luna.

"What's wrong Luna?" Ducky asked.

"Well for the past five minuets there has been this strange girl staring at us from behind that booth there." she said with a nod of her head

Knowing she had been made Abby did the only thing she could think to do. She sprung from behind the both and with lightning speed threw her self at Kate in a giant bear hug causing Luna to step back next to Ducky.

As she released Kate she tried to smile as innocently as possible "Kate... Ducky... what a surprise running into you both here... in this bar... after work..." she said stammering ... "So who's your friend?"

"Im Luna." The girl said with a smile. She was pretty Abby marveled, and a snappy dresser. She had on black pants of some sort, and biker boots. Her shirt was adorned with the British flag and the chain around her neck was brushed black steel.

"Im Abby... and I love your outfit." she said as she touched the girls necklace.

"Abigail here works with us, " Ducky said offering Abby a seat which she quickly took.

Luna smiled at the girl as she motioned to the bar tender for more drinks. "Wow Kate, you work with some very interesting people" she said.

"So from your accent I take it your from England?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I am." Luna said taking a drink.

"Abby..." Kate said. "I thought you mentioned having plans tonight?"

"I did but then Tony totally left me hanging here alone..." she said before she caught her self...

"Tony?" Kate said in her Tony put you up to this tone of voice...

"Oopse... busted..." Abby said. "Well its like this... Tony and I were just walking... and we happened to over hear you talking to Ducky about a date... and well you have mentioned to me if you had a date... but not to Tony... but you didn't tell me so something must have been up..." She stammered out.

"Abby," Kate said grabbing her shoulders "Im not mad at you... Its DiNozzo im going to kill..."

This statement caused a round of laughter from both Luna and Ducky. "Your job must be an interesting one Kate.." said Luna as she tried not to spill her beer.

"You have no idea..." she muttered

"So..." Abby said turning back to Luna. "Luna, how do you know Kate?" she asked.

Luna, and Kate looked at each other for a moment... "What?" Abby asked..."Is it some sort of secret?"

"Caitlin, they are bound to find out sooner or later..." Ducky said with a smile.

Kate smiled back. He was right... best to get this over with sooner than later... "Abby, Luna is my sister..."

The four of them sat in the bar late into the night, Kate telling Abby about how she found out she had a sister, and Luna recounting her mothers disappearance, and request that she move away and get to know her biological fathers side of the family.

"This is so totally awesome!" Abby said throwing her arms around Luna. "DiNozzo is going to be so mad he missed this."

"About that Abby... Im not sure I want Tony to know just yet about my sister..." Kate said..

"Right... " retorted Abby with a smile, and she turned to Luna " Because Tony would just lose his mind because Kates younger sister is so... totally hot, and out of his league..." she giggled. She also noticed at this comment that Luna made a face and Kate was trying not to smile.

"What... was it the out of his league comment?" Abby said.

"No I think it was the fact you referred to Luna as Caitlin's younger sister" came Ducky

Abby looked between the two young women a bit baffled. Kate leaned in closer and said softly...

"Luna's the older one..." to which Luna's face flushed red...

"No flipping way!" Abby shouted... "I mean you totally don't look... how is that... are you both joshing me?" she asked still looking back and forth between the two.

In order to break away from the suddenly amusing yet awkward conversation Ducky thudded his glass down on the table. "So my dear, you have only been here a short time and Kate tells me you have already started looking for a job."

Luna smiled as she reached for what was left of her beer. "Yes, it was kind of my sister to take me in, and I don't want her to feel like I don't appreciate the gesture. I want to be able to help out and not make her feel like im taking advantage of her..." she said.

"No way," said Abby swinging her arms wide. "You seem so cool, and Kate... Kate is the most awesome friend you could ever... ever have..." her comments made Kate blush...

"Find anything yet?" Ducky said smiling at Abby's slightly drunken outburst.

"No. Even tho my mother made arrangements years ago to make sure citizenship wouldn't be a problem for me if I ever came to America, a lot of places that are hiring still look at me funny. Not to mention being a super computer techno geek doesn't seem to fit well with the phrase 'Do you want fries with that' " to which the table around her was filled with laughter...

"No.. no I suppose not..." replied Ducky as he tried to not spill the contents of his glass.

"Oh.. Oh,OH..." exclaimed Abby as she now pressed her self between Kate and Luna. "Why doesn't Luna come work for me... us... you know..." she said as she tossed back her drink.

"What an excellent idea..." Commented Ducky before Kate cut him off.

"Abby... I mean we already have McGee... and we wouldn't want him to be jealous that you found your self a new super geek." she said as she watched her sister make a face at her from behind Abby.

"Kate.. Kate..." Abby said putting both of her hands on Kates shoulders "Screw McGee... your sister... is my sister.. and that makes her family... "

The night ended shortly after that, with each of them going home to sleep off their drinks until the morning light. The weekend was restively quite for Kate and Luna. They stayed in and Kate got out some old family pictures and the two girls commiserated about their very different lives away from each other.

Kate recounted her strained relationship with her father, a small portion about working with the secret service, and how she met and then joined NCIS. She also gave some brief yet humorous accounts of her co workers.

Luna in turn talked about living alone with her mother, after her mothers family had disowned them, working though school at a local electronics pub (yes beer and computers always a wonderful mix) and then how her mother had vanished suddenly into the night.

"So Kate, " Luna began... "Your friend Abby, do you think she was serious?"

"Who knows, but..." thought Kate for a moment... "The directors been on her for months now about getting some help in her lab, tho god help us all if you do..." she said with a smile.

"Why is that?" she asked

All Kate could do was smile, as she raised an eyebrow at her sister... "I think you alone could make DiNozzos head explode..."

.

.

Monday 6:45 Am...

Abby sat at McGees desk and waited in her own nervous fashion. She had a plan, a plan that would hopefully get the director off her back, and earn her many many cafe-pows from Kate, and maybe... just maybe a half way decent assistant if she was as good of a computer jockey as she made her self out to be... and it would urk McGee...

She had already seen the Director head up to her office early... now it was just a waiting game. The doors at the far end of the room opened and out trudged a sleepy looking McGee. In one hand a large cup of coffee, in the other a folder with papers. She smiled.

"Tim... is that what I think..." she said jumping out of his seat...

McGee set down his coffee but pulled the folder tight against his chest. "Yes, Abby it is. But you never answered my question when you called Sunday. Who is this woman, and why did you need this sort of check done on her on such short notice?"

Abby made a face at him before swiping the folder from his grasp and leafing thought it. She giggled softly to her self before adding the papers McGee had provided to a folder of her own. " I have a plan McGee..." said sprinting off "Ill tell you about it later..."

"But Abby..." he called after her as she took the stairs two at a time... From the far end of the room the elevator doors opened again... 7:05... more workers started pouring into the squad room.

It was almost 7:30 and Abby was sitting outside of the Directors office. The Directors assistant had noted that since she arrived she had sorted and re sorted the papers in the folder she was now clutching as she finally got up and stared to passed back and forth in front of her desk. The desk phone buzzed, and then she motioned for Abby to go in.

"Just stick to the plan... stick to the plan..." Abby muttered as she opened the doors.

Director Jennifer Sheppard had started her day like always, and was very much surprised when Cynthia buzzed in and let her know that Abby Sciuto wanted to see her. Her morning was empty for the moment as far as appointments went and was left wondering what was on the lab techs mind.

After she buzzed her assistant she set back in her chair as the doors to her office creaked open.

"What can I do for you this morning Ms Sciuto?" she asked

"Director..." She said taking long strides before reaching, then flipping open the folder on the directors desk... " I have a proposition for you..."

Almost an hour and a half later Abby was still talking and the Director was still reading. Abby had done her work... back ground checks... schooling... amongst other things in the file she had been presented. She looked up from the file as she listened to Abby continue on...

"At least this way I don't end up with some one who thinks they know better... or interrupts my system... I mean.. she's like a lump of clay... and I can mold her with my own hands... for my way of doing things... you know..." she said making a motion with her hands.

The Director smiled. "I understand that Abby, but..."

"But... But... you have been on me for months to get help in my lab, and now ive finally found some one..."

"Some one who has little to no experience in our field. Her technical skills are overwhelmingly impressive, but this just isn't the way things are done." Sheppard commented as she flipped though the pages in the folder again.

Abby didn't know what to say... 'Stick to the plan.' she though to her self.

"Would you at least meet her?" she asked in a very meek tone.

The Director couldn't help but smile. She knew Abby all too well, and she wasn't about to let up on this. "I could make an exception... just to met her mind you." she said as she shook the folder in Abbys Direction. "Even if I do Approve of this girl, her file would have to go though the review board first.. and you know they wont accept this." she said.

Abbys smile widened. "There is one thing... some of her family history is vague or missing completely." The Director commented.

She watched as Abby took a step back. "Thats sort of the catch..." Abby stammered out.

"Catch?" the Director questioned... "Yeah.. you see her father... its a bit complicated..." Abby started.

The Director raised her eyebrow at her. "She's Kate's half sister..."

.

.

Gibbs had been in MTAC almost since the moment he arrived in the office leaving Tony, Kate and Tim alone in there respective areas. Since they had gotten in Tony and Kate noticed McGee continually looking up at the stairs almost with a nervous twitch about him. It had been over 2 hours now since Abby had taken the papers off him and marched up to the directors office, and he was starting to get worried.

From besides him Tony dropped a book on his desk causing him to jump out of his skin. Kate giggled, while McGee just looked annoyed. "What's up McProbbie?" Tony quipped.

"Its ... its Abby." he said with a worried look.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Kate asked walking over to his desk.

"Well... she called me this weekend said she needed a favor. Some background reports done on some woman." he started... Kate began to look worried. "So I do it, no questions asked. Bring them in for her early this morning, and before I can get an explanation out of her she's off to the directors office... something's up."

"Who did she have you check out?" Tony asked as Kate's desk phone began to ring.

"Some English woman named Luna Von'Voltair..." McGee said.

"Luna... what kind of name is that... " Tony said...

Kate answered her phone while Tony and Tim continued to talk. "Miss Todd..." came the directors voice from the other end. "Yes mam' " Kate responded softly.

"I would like to see you in my office now please." she said before hanging up.

"Oh Abby... you didn't..." she muttered quietly...

She quickly walked by Tony and Tim, but not before Tony called out... "Were are you going?"

She just smiled and shrugged as she climbed the stairs.

Both men stood there for a moment before saying... "Something's definitely up."

.

Kate sat quietly in the directors office looking thought the file that Abby and put together on her sister, McGee had done a good job on such short notice. The only things missing was any sort of report on the disappearance of her mother, and information on her father... Kate's father...

"How long have you known about her?" asked the Director.

"She's only been in DC for about two weeks now, and before that maybe a month or so since my father... wrote to tell me about her."

"This is all my fault director..." Abby butted in. "I met her the other night and we got to talking about her looking for a job, and what she was good at. I was just trying to help..." she said.

The Director looked up with a smile on her face which surprised both women. "I can understand that." she said. "Ill be frank with both of you. NCIS isn't fond of employing family members together even if they would be working in separate departments, however I am willing to pass this file onto the review board this after noon when I met with them." she said.

"Dont get your hopes up, while she technically is a citizen because of Caitlin's father, and all her paper work is in order her lack of forensic specialty out side of computer use will most likely work against her."

Gibbs was now at his desk. DiNozzo and McGee had been sent off to collect some files that they had been trying to clear out now that they had some down time. He lifted his head as he heard familiar voices walking down the stairs near his seat. He watched as Abby and Kate descended together talking softly amongst them selves. They walked past his desk neither making eye contact with him... This bothered him.

The rest of the week went buy quietly. DiNozzo and McGee sniffed around to no avail to find out what Abby and Kate were hiding, and Gibbs just watched. Slowly but surely the team shuffled though the looses ends and old paperwork which had been piling up clearing the way for new cases.

.

.

Thursday afternoon rolled around and Abby sat in her lab with Kate. They sat quietly eating a late lunch. Abby had finally got caught up on stack of paper work left to her by McGee and was in much need of a break.

"So Tony still asking you who Luna is?" Kate asked.

"Ever chance he gets." Abby said with a smile.

"And?" Kate asked.

Abby looked at her with evil eyes...

"You know what... I don't wana know..." she said setting down her drink when another voice came from behind them

"Know what?" Came the voice of Director Sheppard.

"Director." Both girls said at once. "we were just talking about Luna..." said Abby.

"Good." she said, "Because I want to talk to you about her too." her tone had a hint of something Kate could only make out to be worry.

"The board got back to me today..." she began...

"That fast..." interrupted Abby "They cant just look at her file and push it a side like that... doesn't it count that im requesting her... after rejecting every one else..." she began to stammer

"Abby... Abby." the director said raising her hands... "They didn't reject her."

"They didn't?" both of them said again at once...

"No, infact this is the fastest Ive seen them approve anyone with her lack of experience to work here..." she said her voice trailing off...

Kate could see this deeply bothered the Director, in fact it bothered her a bit too... why would they rush this though... something seemed a bit off... but Abby on the other hand was bouncing with joy...

The Director composed her self at went on... "this is only temporary Abby, she still has to go though her probationary period before she will be giving a full set of credentials and access to this Agency." She handed Kate a Visitors ID for her sister as well as some paper work.

"Have her fill these out, and I expect to see her at 8am tomorrow morning in my office." she said as she smiled back at the girls. She turned around quickly and made her way out of Abby's lab, nearly running into McGee in the process.

"Oh my god Kate... this is so awesome!" Abby exclaimed...

"What's awesome?" asked McGee as he set a folder down on the lab table...

Both girls stopped and looked at him for a moment, then Kate got a wicked smile on her face...

"McGee..." Kate said moving towards him with Abby... "How would you like to get a one up on Tony..." she said taking his left arm as Abby took his right...

The thought to him self for a moment... and said "Um... OK..." then became worried when both girls giggled maniacally...

"Remember the girl I had you do the background check on for me..." Abby said looking at him with wide eyes...

"Yes... Luna Von' Voltair... why?" he asked suddenly feeling really uneasy...

"Your going to love this..." Abby said.

In the next few minuets any one walking near Abby's lab, or even in the stairwells near it upon hearing a rather loud exclamation of "SHES YOUR WHAT!" echo though the halls.

.

.

Friday 7:45 Am.

Luna felt uncomfortable. She had on slacks, and a white dress shirt with a black blazer. Kate had picked out her outfit the night before to make a good impression on the Director when they met. The black chain she normally let lay over her shirt was tucked nicely away, though she had slipped on her boots when Kate wasn't looking. The director was speaking to Kate at the moment, and they had left Luna in the cafeteria. It was still early, and few agents were there.

She fiddled with her visitors badge on her jacket with one hand while digging in her pockets for change... a move that did not go un noticed by the man who had just entered the room. She dropped the change into the machine and clicked the button. The Machine whorled and buzzed... but nothing happened. She clicked the button again... this was not going to be a good day... again nothing... then she felt it... Danger...

She moved ever so slightly to the left as from behind her a hand came zooming past her head smacking the machine. There was a pop... and her drink dropped into the bin below. She picked it up slowly before turning around to face the man behind her...

There was a brief pause as their eyes met... "Lost?" he asked with half a smile...

"No. Not this time. " she responded back as she looked at him. The man before her was tall, and had silver hair and deep penetrating eyes and he was studding her...

It was her, the same girl that he had briefly encountered a week before seemingly lost on the streets of DC not far from the building they were currently standing in. His eyes fell upon her visitors badge but before he could say another word some on behind him spoke.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs..." came the voice of Cynthia, the Directors assistant. He took a step back from the woman and turned and nodded.

"Miss Von'Voltair?" Cynthia asked looking past him to her... "She's ready to see you now." she said extending her arm towards the elevator. As they made their way into the elevator Agent Gibbs bolted in right before the door closed and gave Cynthia a look, to which she rolled her eyes. Luna suppressed the urge to giggle.

.

.

Kate was sitting at her desk looking at her watch, Cynthia should be brining her sister up any minuet now . As the elevator doors opened McGee made eye contact with Kate letting her know it was Cynthia, and she tilted her head down trying to hide her smile.

Luna walked out of the elevator slowly behind Cynthia, followed by the man she had briefly met, for the second time in the lunch room. McGee made a face but before Kate could turn around DiNozzos head popped up...

He stared for a second which told Kate he had caught sight of Luna as he moved towards Kate's desk.

"Who's the blonde getting off the elevator with Gibbs?" he said finally.

"Gibbs?" Kate said as she stood up and turned around followed by McGee as they watched as Gibbs moved towards them, and Cynthia took Luna to the stairs...

"Well, that..." Said Gibbs coming up behind them " Apparently is Luna Von'Voltair... and she's here to see the Director..." He said in his normal fashion.

Tony continued to look as Kate made a face. "Hey DiNozzo... got a little drool there..." she made a gesture on the side of her mouth... Tony made a face at her while Gibbs smiled.

"Wait.. isn't Luna the name of the girl that Abby had you do a background check on probbie?" Tony said as he swung around...

This caught Gibbs attention...

McGee stammered..."I... I dont recall..." he said as he moved back to his desk...

On the other side of the room the elevator doors once again opened and Abby stepped out. She didn't want to miss this for the world.

"Hello Miss Von'Voltair..." The Director said extending her hand. "Im Director Sheppard. Please have a seat." The next few minuets was talk of rules and procedures that she was to ahear to strictly during her probationary period.

"And finally, you will have access to most of NCIS, however you are never to be alone in the evidence room, and never in MTAC with out my self or one of the senior agents, which should never be an issue." She said with a stern look.

"Yes mam'" Luna replied.

"Oh..." Director Sheppard said as she looked though the papers Luna had handed her... "Your name... you changed it on here..." she said looking up... "Why is that?"

"If its going to be a problem I don't mind, however ... the prefix Von' its an aristocratic thing from my mothers side of the family. Since they wanted nothing to do with us... it just sort of brings up some bad memories and I was hopping to get it changed." she said her face turning a bit red.

Director Sheppard shifted her file and looked her over. The subject of her family seemed very touchy with her.

"We will see.. What about your... age... This cant possibly be correct.."

"Im afraid it is... im ... the older sister..." she said quietly... "My mother looked the same way... very youthful for her age..."

"Well then," She said once again extending her hand, although a bit warily. "Welcome to NCIS." she said handing Luna her Temporary worker ID. After a moment they walked to the door together and left the Directors office.

.

.

Down on the floor Abby was standing behind Kate, who was looking at DiNozzo who was glaring at McGee.

"Come on Probbie out with it..." DiNozzo said.

"Why don't you ask her your self DiNozzo?" McGee retorted as they watched the Director appear on the walk way with Luna in tow.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Luna asked.

The Director stopped and turned to her with a smile... "If I had to guess, It would be you..."

"So, if I just happened to ask her out for drink..." Tony started as Gibbs rolled his eyes and Kate giggled.

"Tony..." came Abby. "I don't think she's into younger men.." This caused Gibbs to raise an eyebrow at Abby.

"Younger... what.. who's... No way.. she cant be older than me... looking like that..."

"Yeah... I hear she's older than Kate." Commented McGee as Kate shot him a nasty look.

"Well what can I say... us Todd woman age well, some better than others obviously..." she muttered

This caused them all to turn to towards Kate, and Abby started to giggle.

"Wait... your not saying that... her... No..." DiNozzo said as McGee clamped his hand down on Tonys shoulder.

"Im afraid so Tony. The newsiest member of NCIS is none other than Caitlin Todds older sister..." McGee, as well as the girls were not prepared for what came next.

Both DiNozzo and Gibbs looked at Luna, then back at Kate, and said at the same time...

"She's your WHAT?" rather loudly causing several other agents to stop what they were doing.

"You know.." Director Sheppard said as she leaned over to Luna, "Your going to get that a lot these next few days."

Luna on the other hand just shook her head, and smiled.


	2. 2: Objects in Motion

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

This Fan Fic is Co-Written by: vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

Chapter Two: Objects in Motion

-Vonvoltair

World 234- Torchwood Universe

He hated the cold... he hated being called out in the middle of the night when he was so close to finding the right combination. He knew he was taking to long, but what he was being asked to do was complex, and the wrong move could make the results twice as deadly as required. Why couldn't they just wait... eight more days and he would be officially retired, and he wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder. His assistant on the other hand was making him quite nervous.

"Will you calm down, it will be here any moment." The older man said.

"HE," corrected the younger man "Hates being called It."

The older man rolled his eyes. If this young punk wasn't so brilliant, and that... thing didn't insist on using his talents to supplement his own. What was the rush anyways... they had waited this long...

.

With out any warning a soft hissing sound drew their attention behind them. There stood what seemed to be a man. he was dressing in a long coat, and was wearing sunglasses even in the dark. his skin was pale and his hair was black as the night. There was nothing normal about this man save the false appearance he projected.

"We are not pleased with your progress doctor." a hissing like voice came from his thin lips.

"I can only do so much with my co workers watching me at the facilities. Soon Ill be able to move freely.." he began.

"No... there is no soon... only now..." He said as he waved a gloved hand in the direction of the man.

The younger man next to him took a step back before smashing a vile of yellowish green powder at the older mans feet.

"Richard..." the older man gasped he began to flail backwards...

"I've improved on your formula... not quite what they want yet... but it will do for the moment..."

.

.

Abby was excited. She had recently submitted her review as per the Directors request on the 4 month report on her new assistant. Things were going much, much better than either of them had hopped for. Luna it seemed was not only a fast learner but a wiz with technology. Abby's machines seemed to love her. She had done everything Abby had instructed and in no time she had her lab once again running like a well oiled machine.

Kate was excited as well, today the Director had told her that after Luna's performance report she was going to be issued full time credentials in place of the temporary ones she had been using. Kate sat outside of the Directors office and waited for her sister patiently.

The Director closed the file on her desk as she looked at the woman across from her.

"You do understand the terms of your full time employment here." she asked.

Luna who was still playing with her new ids in her lap seemed very happy.

"Yes mam' I do."

As Luna exited the Directors office Caitlin was waiting for her. She put her arm around her sister as they walked though the halls. "So how does it feel to be a full time member of the team?" she asked.

"It feels great sis..." she said with a smile.

.

.

"So..." DiNozzo said watching the two sisters walk down the stairs. "If I ask Luna to drinks to celebrate tonight think she will accept probbie?"

"Are you asking her because you like her, or because you know it will annoy Kate?" McGee asked.

"A little of both..." he said with a smirk

"Doesn't matter, Abby already told Kate she made plans for her and Luna tonight..."

"Wait... what's Abby got that I don't?" he asked

"A lot of things DiNozzo" came Gibbs voice as he smacked Tony upside the head. "Gear up, we have a dead Navy Doctor on the docks..."

.

.

It was very late in the afternoon by the time Luna had finally made her way down to Abby's lab after a brief talk with Ducky. As she made her way into the Lab she was surprised to not find Abby laying in wait for her. Suddenly the door to Abby's office slid open and her voice called out "Luna come in here quick!"

She slid in the office at a quick pace only to discover it half littered with clothing... 4 outfits which were now hanging on the walls.

"Um Abby?" she asked.

"Abby moved over to her and put her arm around her shoulders... "So which one do you like, personally I think you would look totally awesome covered in black... or the red punk school girl look is always a fan favorite... "

"A favored... for what?" Luna asked looking more confused that when this conversation first started out, and she was usually pretty good at keeping up with Abby.

"Tonight..." she said hugging her friend close... "We are going to party...".

It was getting late as the elevator doors opened and Abby walked out. She was dressed in green and black with green bows tied into her hair. She paused for a moment before reaching in the elevator and dragging Luna out. Luna looking very uncomfortable had been dressed by Abby in a short black skirt with a sleeveless top that had bright green wings wrapped around a cross. Abby had also done her makeup and hair up to look like her, and she was quite proud of her work.

"Come on, the faster we get to the car the less likely you are get be noticed, tho I don't know why... you look smoking hot..." she said A cat call from the other end of the lobby let Luna know that it was too late, as she grabbed Abby's hand and made for her car.

.

.

The Sun was already down over the horizon when Gibbs and his team pulled up. After a short conversation with the attending officer they made their way inside the abandoned building.

"What do we have Duck?" Asked Gibbs as he looked at the medical examiner bend over the body.

"Im not quite sure what to make Jethro..." He responded back. "It looks as if he was choked to death, but there are no marks to indicate a struggle..."

As Gibbs and Ducky continued to talk, Tony and the rest of the team spread out amongst the warehouse.

"The back doors been jarred, and there are some tire tracks out back. Looks like some one left in a hurry.." called McGee.

Tony stopped taking pictures of the building and nodded in his direction. Kate called out to him as he walked by... "I have some broken glass and some powder over here when your done DiNozzo.." she said as she put a marker down.

Moments later Tony came over and took a few shots as Gibbs moved outside with McGee.

"Any idea what this is?" Kate asked.

"Could be anything, may not even have anything to do with this guy but better bag it anyways." he said as he moved back to take a few more shots of the surround.

Kate rolled her eyes... always giving orders... she pulled out an evidence bag and looked down at the glass at her feet. What ever had been in it had almost all either been scattered around or evaporated. She did her best to find the least shattered pieces to put in the bag. A rather large piece caught her eye. It had a small amount of greenish looking dust on it. She reached for it not realizing the jagged edge was obscured by the dim lighting of the place.

She cursed to her self as she pulled her hand back to her as quickly as she could. The glass had slit right though her glove and left a deep gash in her finger which had started to bleed. "Great... just great..." she murmured standing up.

As Ducky finished loading the body in the van he was surprised to see Caitlin coming up to him careering her hand against her body.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked as she stumbled the last few steeps towards him.

She seemed more embarrassed than anything. "I was reaching for glass and cut my hand.." she said squinting for a moment as if she was trying to focus.

"Alright then." Ducky said reaching for a new set of gloves. "Lets take a look at it."

As she pulled her hand away from her body and showed it to them they both gasped. Not only was the cut bleeding fairly well, but the rubber of the glove had begun to bubble and blister...

"OH MY GOD DUCKY...get it off Get It Off GET IT OFF" she cried.

By this time Caitlin's other team mates had noticed her absent in the warehouse. As they crossed the floor towards the open doors on the other side they could hear muffled screaming which caused their pace to quicken. They cleared the doors of the building just in time to see Ducky yanking something bloody off Kate's hand, and she in turn collapsing into the waiting arms of Mr. Palmer.

As Kate drifted into darkness she could almost swear she could hear Tony and Gibbs calling for her... but they seemed so far away...

.

.

The Music was loud and the drinks were cold. Just the way Abby liked things. Though the evening got off to a bit of a ruff start, once they were at the party Luna seemed to really be enjoying her self. She handed her friend another beer as she two girls wadded out onto the dance floor admits the waves of people. While they weren't the most outrageously dressed people at the club the two of them certainly drew the attention of others.

After the song ended Abby and Luna snuck away from the group they had been dancing with to the bar. Luna had suddenly looked a bit pale and Abby decided it was time for a break.

"You ok?" Abby asked.

"Yea... " Luna said over the music. She had a momentary feeling that something was horribly wrong.. then she felt a bit dizzy but it passed. "Thank you Abby..." she said not giving it another though. "Im glad you took me out tonight. I wasn't to sure about this... but I kind of like it... a lot."

Abby laughed as Luna ordered them up some more drinks. 4 beers and several songs later the girls were well in a party mode. Abby and Luna had been dancing together and having a blast when Abby's shirt light up.

She leaned into Luna and said "Oh, oh cheep thrill..." she giggled as she pulled her phone from her shirt. "Its DiNozzo..." She said as she moved back towards the bar. After a moment of talking on the phone she began waving wildly to Luna. She moved towards her as quickly as the crowed would allow her.

As she reached Abby she could see the panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Abby just grabbed her by her hand and started making her way to the door. "We need to go..."

.

.

By this time the night desk nurse had thought she had seen almost everything, however the moment two Goth girls came busting into the ER flashing federal ID's at her asking about a recently admitted woman... she decided she needed a break.

"Henry... im going out for a long smoke.. can you cover for a few?" she asked. The man in the back nodded and she left.

After making sure she was gone, the man picked up the phone, and dialed an outside line. After a moment a voice answered on the other end. "Yeah, its me. There is something here you may wana check out." he said before promptly hanging up.

None of them were happy. Gibbs had ordered McGee to go back with Ducky with the evidence from the scene. DiNozzo had called Abby to come to the hospital with a short explanation.. a very short explanation since they weren't even sure what had happened.

He and Gibbs paced around the waiting room, annoyed that the doctor on duty refused to tell them anything. Gibbs was well aware that Abby would be bringing Kate's sister Luna to the hospital to have her deal with the infuriating doctor. What he was not prepared for was how the two were dressed when they came though the doors of the waiting room. Apparently neither was DiNozzo.

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a gurgle. Under normal circumstances Gibbs would have found this amusing, but now was not the time. Abby was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, what happened... were is Kate?" she asked, followed by Luna "were is my sister?"

.

.

The doctor looked over the charts. From what he had just been handed, the poor girl seemed to have been poisoned... but it was like nothing he had ever seen before. This was not good... nor was it going to go well with the men currently in the waiting room. He had explained that even tho they may be federal agents, there was a next of kin listed on file, and he had to speak to her first...

"Excuse me.." came a voice from behind him. As he turned he was greeted by a tall man with dark hair. "Im Jack Harkness, I am a toxin specialist who was here on request of one of your other patients. I was about to leave when I heard one of the nurses talking about an unusual poising case..."

The Doctor looked him over... he hadn't remember seeing this fellow before, but then again he had been working long hours and was tired, and not looking forward to dealing with the agents waiting for him in the lobby. If this guy would help make them ago away he would welcome it.

"Room 224, there are additional charts on the wall... " he said as he watched the man turn and move away.

Strange... very strange...

Luna spent the next 10 minuets arguing with the doctor that she was indeed a federal agent as well as Caitlin Todd's sister despite her current appearance before Gibbs leaned into the doctor.

"She is a federal agent. I wouldn't make her much madder or she may just shoot you, and who would we tell..." he said.

The Doctor looked from Gibbs to Luna then back to Gibbs. He didn't need this kind of aggravation tonight. "She's in room 224, but the toxin specialist is in with her now..." he said moving aside. "But only 2 of you..." he said glaring back at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, take Abby back to the lab and start processing everything collected at the scene. " he said turning to them.

"But Gibbs... "Abby started.

"Abby, " Gibbs said moving to her "If something there did this to her, we need to know."

She sniffled and nodded her head. Tony put his arm around her. I knew how she felt, he didn't want to leave any more than she did but they had to... they had to know.

.

.

Dawn was fast approaching. The night had not gone well. Kate was now on a respirator, and while the doctors deemed her condition not contagious they were not letting more than 2 visitors in her room at any one time. The two visitors who now accompanied Kate were the same who had been there all night.

Gibbs stood up and removed his blazer and placed it over the sleeping girl in the corner. He touched her gently as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was in. He next moved to Kate and touched her arm, but got no response.

He walked out in the hall were a new, younger doctor seemed to be waiting for him.

"Im afraid this is not looking good Agent Gibbs." he started "We haven't seen anything like this before, and we aren't sure how to treat it. Ive made copies of everything that we have done for you..." he said handing him a folder.

Gibbs looked back into the room for a moment... "If anything changes we will call you" came the voice from besides him. He turned with out acknowledgment and made for the door.

.

.

Abby was wired, not only was she and DiNozzo going thought everything from the crime scene, they had found something... and so had McGee... then she had crashed.. exhausted both physically and emotionally she passed out at her desk. DiNozzo and McGee both let her sleep while they continued working. It wasn't until she heard Gibbs voice from the other room that she realized she had been asleep far longer than she would have liked.

Abby and Tony were not able to pull anything from the glass Kate had collect save for a bit of her blood and the pathogen now swimming in it. It was like the doctor had said, nothing they had ever seen. It was attacking the immune system at a quick pace, but by no means was contagious. While that gave them little to no hope, the message McGee was able to pull of the dead doctors cell phone was.

"If you are listing to this message then I am dead. As I suspected my assistant has been consorting with questionable persons as of late, all interested in our new neurotoxin antidote, and I can assure you none of their interests were good. Richard Auger is most surely the one who killed me... " the message went on a brief bit more but nothing of consequent.

Gibbs lifted his head, but before the words were ever out of his mouth Tony and McGee were already to the door... "Right boss, find everything on Richard Auger..."

.

.

Kate's body felt heavy. She wanted to move but she couldn't. She wanted to call out but her own body seemed to be working against her. It had been over a full 36 hours and she was slipping away. In the far distance she heard her sister speaking, but just for a moment...

"You should go home and if nothing else get cleaned up miss" said the Nurse.

"She's all the family I have left... " Luna said as she pulled the dark blazer around her.

"We will call if anything changes... I promise..." she said giving the girl a push towards the door. Once she was gone the nurse waved down the hall. Two people walked toward her at a quick pace and entered the room closing the door behind them.

Luna showered and changed, but the apartment she shared with Kate felt so empty... she knew something had been wrong and she just blew it off. Years ago when she started getting these feelings she learned to trust them. Why hadn't she now... She didn't want to go back to the hospital.. she had to do something. She picked up the blazer that had been left with her and paused for a moment. She wondered who's it was...

.

.

Abby was busy. McGee and Tony had just dumped a mangled looking hard drive on her. Drive that were heavily encrypted. were some other odds on ends laying on the table behind her but this monstrosities were the priority.

Tony had left them to join Gibbs in interrogation, while after an hour she had sent McGee on a cafe-pow run.

A sound behind her let her know she wasn't alone in the room. "McGee, you couldn't possibly be that fast..." she said trying to not sound annoyed as she swung around, but who greeted her wasn't McGee.

Before her stood a very tired looking Luna, Her hair still damp from her shower. In one hand she had some sort of vile looking concoction, which she surmised contained every single caffeinated drink known to man mixed into one, and in her other arm she had an oversized black blazer.

"Luna..." she said leaving her seat and giving her friend a hug.

"I... I couldn't just keep sitting there, I had to do something... to help" she said setting down the jacket and her drink.

Abby smiled at her, and promptly picked up the bottle of "stuff" she had been drinking. "First off, lets get rid of this... Ill have McGee bring you something more suitable..." and she promptly threw it in the trash.

After a quick phone call, they both sat down as Abby began to explain what had transpired in the last few hours.

"Our murdered guy was a retiring Navy Doctor who was in charge of finding compounds to treat the effects of neurological toxins and bio agents. " she said before brining up a profile on her system.

"This man, Lt. Richard Auger was the good doctors assistant, and apparently on the quick track to reassignment. It seems he had been messing around with the doctors research, and when the doctor stumbled across a rather potent combination of chemicals suddenly the Lt was keeping every one away from the doctor and the research, There were several harassment complains amongst other things filed against him this past month alone from his fellow researchers"

Luna nodded as Abby continued. "Some time in the past 24 hours, Lt. Auger cleared out his research room. Mostly just junk was left by the time Gibbs got there, but one of the movers was still there. So I have this mangled thing and Gibbs is in interrogation questioning the guy cleaning out the office."

.

.

They had been at it for some now time and the interrogation wasn't going well. The flunky in the room was nothing more than a hired hand with fake papers authorizing him to move the equipment onto a waiting truck. A truck that once had noticed the NCIS agents entering the building had left the premises. Gibbs was in a fowl mood as he entered the elevator. Hopefully Abby had something for him... and she did.

As he exited the elevator he heard 3 sets of distinct voices, one was excited, one was annoyed and one was a bit confused. At the computer sat McGee furiously typing at the keyboard. Behind him stood Abby, and surprisingly enough Luna.

"Abbs..." said Gibbs causing the girl to spin around.

"Gibbs! We cracked the drive," she said excitedly.

He moved over towards the group... "And..."

"Well, it didn't contain much, a bunch of data packs and routing information..."McGee started...

Gibbs gave them a look... "It means Gibbs that this drive was once slaved to a larger server, which had been removed by the time you go there."

"So you have nothing..." he said the annoyance creeping into his voice.

"No not nothing..." said Abby. "The drive was once linked to the server, and the server is still live... McGee's using the existing link to try to hack into the live server for a location" Abby said.

He nodded at Abby then looked to Luna, she had been quite the whole time. He motioned to the hall as he moved to let Abby and McGee continue with their work. Luna followed him out, but not before grabbing the jacket off the counter.

.

.

In the hall Gibbs looked at the girl, she looked how he felt. Tired, annoyed but determined.

"Shouldn't you be with Kate?" he asked quietly.

"I've been calling the hospital every hour. "She started. "They said she's not getting any worse, but nothings improving. I just couldn't sit there doing nothing... I didn't want to feel useless..." she said her face showing the emotion she had been trying to contain.

Gibbs took a hold of her arm and moved closer to her, "Your not useless..." he said. But before anything else could be said Gibbs phone rang. He steeped back for a moment and spoke softly into the phone, then hung up. He made his way to the elevator but not before Luna spoke up again.

"Oh.. your blazer..." she said holding it out.

"Later... " he said as the doors slid shut.

.

.

Tony sat in Kate's room holding her hand. After Gibbs had returned to interrogation Tony left, and came strait to the hospital to check up on his friend. Luna had left instructions for the doctors to give what ever information they had to Gibbs and his team not matter what... "They are our family." she had stated to the duty nurse.

So here he sat... so many things running though is head. The nurse on duty said she had stabilized for the moment, but that she was in a very dangerous place.

"Kate..." Tony whispered... "Please, come back to us... to me..."

.

.

Time was running out.. that was a certainty.

Luna wasn't sure how much time had past, but it was very very dark outside now. Abby and Tim had finally been able to locate the server the hard drive was slaved to on the net. That was the easy part. The server its self was complex, layer upon layer of encryption like they had never seen, and security bots. What ever was on here was worth killing for, and the persons in possession of this sure didn't want to be found.

McGee and Abby had started bickering not long ago, frustrated and tired they needed a break but they couldn't afford it. Finally unable to take it, Abby suggested that McGee and her make a food run, and leave Luna to continue. McGee agreed. That was 15 minuets ago. Luna had made little progress in that time. Between the three of them they had only broken though two fire walls... two. The third one was nothing but a big maze full of numbers, traps, bots and god knows what else.

"You still there Lulu?" came a voice over the speaker of the phone laying next to the keyboard.

She managed a small smile. Shortly after getting to know her Tony had given her the nick name Lulu for what ever reason, and it seemed to stick... at least with him anyways.

"Yeah Tony, " she said in a drowsy voice not realizing that she was no longer alone in the room...

"The doctors said her body tempters dropped another full degree... they have some specialist guy coming in..." the rest of what he had been saying was drowned out by continuous clicking of keys as Luna became more and more frustrated. "Thanks Tony." she said reaching for the phone. "Call me back if anything changes..."

She rested her head in her hands for a moment before hearing the shuffle of feet in the lab. Before she could lift her head she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, which made her jump.

Behind her stood Gibbs. He rested his hands gently on the wary girls shoulders. She was over taxed and excused, yet she was still here. He noted she had not tried to hide the frustration in her voice when talking to DiNozzo on the phone.

"Were are McGee and Abby?" he asked as he began to rub her shoulders.

"They went out to get us some food..." she said as she unconsciously leaned back into Gibbs as he continued to rub. The heat from his body felt good against hers... she was cold, and tired, and all around pissed off at everything.

"Anything?" he said looking up at the screen filed with dark numbers scrolling by...

"This..." she said waving her hand "It like one giant maze, mirroring everything we are trying to do to crack it... this isn't human..." she said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest for a moment...

"You will get it... you have to..." He whispered but she wasn't listing... deep in the back of her mind something felt wrong... something she was missing... then a small voice whispered to her _"You aren't the only one digging..."_

Her eyes popped open and she leaned forward with Gibbs hands still on her shoulders, her fingers began dancing on the keys once more as she muttered "Sonofabitch..."

.

.

Toshiko Sato sat behind her keyboard plucking away, annoyed more than anything. Getting though this firewall was going to be tricky but not impossible. It was laced with remnants of alien tech to be sure but now she was positive that the girl Jack had mentioned was in the system. They were both digging at separate ends of the program, but each action one caused set back the other. This girl was good, but she wasn't about to let her find what her team mates had been searching for first...

.

.

Gibbs was a bit surprised at the curse that slipped from the girls lips. His hands still rested on her shoulders but he was no longer massaging them. He shook his head for a moment then asked... "What..."

"There is some one else digging around the fire wall..." she explained "Everything I do, they are mirroring it seems, and it seems we are just blocking each others attempts to move forward... I need to change my plan of attack..." she said as plainly as she could for Gibbs benefit...

"Attack?" Gibbs questioned leaning forward a bit.

"Hmmmm..." she was no longer paying attention to him... "Now were are those security bots..."

.

.

Abby had just gotten back arms full of Cafe-pow and food for her and Luna. Tim was going to relieve Tony at the hospital for a short bit. As she walked across the lobby she was noticed by Ducky.

"My word girl... " he said as he caught several items that slipped from her grasp. "You cant possibly need all this."

"Well I wasn't sure what I should get us, I mean those, " She indicated to the items he was holding "are for McGee when he gets back, and the rest is for Luna and myself.. I just couldn't decided." she said as Ducky steeped into the elevator and the doors shut.

After a moment the doors opened again. The two walked out towards the lab but stopped short upon hearing voices inside. As Ducky and Abby peered into the lab they saw Gibbs rubbing Luna's shoulders talking to her softly as she worked at the keyboard.

Abby looked at Ducky and he looked back. It was an unusual scene before them. Gibbs was suddenly pressing his body against hers as he was leaning over her to look at something on her screen as they continued talking then suddenly with out warning Luna yelled and threw her arms up into the air causing Gibbs to stumble back from her.

.

.

"Aren't Security Bots a bad thing?" he asked leaning in.

"Normally yes, if they were to come after me... but if we can redirect their attention to whoever this is mirroring me..."

.

.

Ianto Jones had been watching Tosh for some time, her face in the past few minuets had contorted with confusion and frustration.

"What?" he asked her

"I lost her..." she said

"Lost who? That girl... didn't you say she wasn't nearly as good as Jack said?" he said casually

"Well yes, the only reason I wouldn't be able to keep tracking her was if she knew I was here mirroring her, but that's not... possible..." she barely had time to finish her sentence before her board lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. Red warnings blazed across her screen, all of the security protocols has been triggered at once and all directed solely at her.

"Not that good eh... " Ianto smirked as Tosh about punched her keyboard...

.

.

Gibbs hadn't a clue what she was on about, but he leaned in over her shoulder looking closer as the streams of coddling flying by on the screen, something that looked liked a warning rolled by, then another, then another, but she kept going.

"They see me... and now... they see you. And... while they are busy with you..." she mumbled...

The screen went blank for a moment then blinked... Access Granted...

Luna threw her arms up in a cheer oblivious that Gibbs was still leaning over her causing him to stumble back...

It was at that moment the Abby decided to enter the lab with Ducky not far behind her.

"Oh my god, you did it you got in..." she said dumping the food stuffs on the table behind them and moving over to her...

Abby smiled at Luna and slid the keyboard over and worked on pinging the server. As the two of them worked Ducky gave Gibbs a sly look. Gibbs shook his head as if to say 'what' before realizing that he had seen him with Luna moments before...

With in moments the screen lit up, as Abby pinged the servers location. She jotted down an address before handing it off to Gibbs who moved quickly towards the elevator with his phone out. "DiNozzo..." he could be heard saying as the doors closed on him.

.

.

It was dark and cold, and she was alone still and every moment she felt like she was getting thinner and thinner Kate knew she was dying...

.

.

The dark haired man who had been in Caitlin's room only hours before watched as two NCIS agents left in quite a hurry. He was on his phone listing to a rather angry voice explain what had happened. He couldn't help but smile. "That's fine Tosh..." he said which caused another tirade on the other end of the line... "Tosh... " there was finally silence.

"Gwen and Owen are here. They dropped something off for me. They will follow the agents who are leaving the hospital. They will take us to our target." he said before hanging up.

He looked down that hallway. One male nurse stood at the end, and nodded to him. With out a second glance he walked into Kate's room and closed the door.

The man withdrew a vile full of a silver like liquid from his jacket and placed it in a syringe. He brushed back Kate's long dark hair from her neck and felt it for a moment. After finding the spot he desired he slid the needled into her neck and emptied the contents... Now he just had to wait and hope Owens concoction worked.

.

.

It was nearly 5am as Gibbs and his team pulled up to the address that Abby had written down. It was a small closed store front adjacent to an abandoned lot. There was movement from with in the dimly lit building assuring the agents that there was indeed some one inside.

.

.

"I can assure you the security protocols worked perfectly" said a man in a dingy lab coat to a rather disturbed looking shadowed figure standing in the back. "Those fools from Torchwood tripped every single one. They will need days to repair the damage your bots will do to their systems. By that time I will have the final product finished." he motioned to a machine spinning in the corner.

"Do not disappoint us." hissed one of the creatures. "We would hate to see HIS favorite human pet turn up like the unfortunate doctor."

"There is no need to worry. I will soon have solved the contingent issue. This..." he said laying his hands on the machine "Will soon bring over half of the human population to their knees... "

"No more than half need fall to this..." hissed the voice again. "We need signification numbers..."

"Yes, yes.. only half... its engendered just to your specifications just enough to throw the world off balance. Biological terrorism, at its finniest..." the man scoffed.

That was more than enough talking for the men standing on the other side of the door trying to listen in. As far as they were concerned this man was nothing more than part of a terrorist cell about to let loose something of unknown magnitude... The front door came smashing in as three sets of guns pointed into the room... "Freeze Federal Agents..."

.

.

Abby wanted to wait until they heard back from Gibbs, but Ducky thought It would be best in case things didn't work out, that they spend what little time they may have had left with Caitlin. He sat in the car with the two girls on their way to the hospital. Luna has fallen asleep almost as soon as she had sat down they noticed.

"Ducky..." Abby said quietly...

"I know Abigail ... Im worried for all of them too..."

.

.

She felt warm, and the room was so bright she couldn't keep her eyes open... but she felt... alive... She wanted to move, but her body was so heavy. She couldn't even find her voice to speak. Above her was a shadow... she tried to focuses on it but couldn't...

Jack had been standing in the door way talking with the male nurse who had been on watch out for him when the body in the room moved... The nurse nudged Jack and went back into the hall. Jack moved over to the woman laying in the bed. Since injecting her, her body temperature has begun to rise at a steady pace, and now she seemed to be returning to consciousness. These were all good signs that Owens serum worked.

She squinted at him for a moment and opened her mouth and tried to talk. He laid his hand on her arm and smiled. "Just rest... your going to need it..." and then he was gone.

.

.

Gibbs barely had time to duck as Tony came flying in his general direction. The man in black had literally tossed the agent like he was nothing. McGee took a shot at the man but he easily avoided the shots.

The man in the white lab coat on the other hand was crouched down behind a large piece of machinery yelling at the man in black.

"Not the containment field you fool!" he screamed as sparks exploded from the equipment that McGee just hit.

The Man in black hissed at the researcher, and weighed his options. The researchers opinion that no one had hacked the alien produced firewall for his systems had been inaccurate, so how accurate was the agent he had been paid to produce. He made a decision.

"Know this Richard Auger... HE will mourn your loss..." he hissed as he swung his hand at the man sending him flying back across a table shattering glass and equipment alike.

Gibbs and DiNozzo took two more shots at the now towering man in black, shots that didn't even phase him as he took a long stride before making an inhuman leap though a very high glass window to the outside.

"McGee!" Tony yelled. McGee was already on his feet following him back though the front of the building. Gibbs walked over to the now bleeding man in the white trench coat laying on the floor behind the table.

"Lt. Richard Auger... your under arrest..." He started but was cut off by the mans insidious laughter...

.

.

The man in black had easily cleared the window as he landed in the abandoned lot next door. He sneered however as he pulled a bullet that had caught him from his arm. He had only taken half a step when some one stood in his way. She was average for a human, with long dark hair She was also pointing a weapon at him.

"Torchwood... " he hissed as she smiled at him. "So nice to be recognized..." she retorted

He moved at her with lighting speed but a brilliant blue light surrounded him, and in an instant he was on the ground twitching as electricity surged though him.

"Next time Owen, " She mentioned to a man walking across the lot to her brandishing a rather large nasty contraption. "You get to be the bait."

.

.

As DiNozzo and McGee rounded the corner to the empty lot were the man should have come out they were greeted with nothing but darkness.

"That's not possible... " DiNozzo said breathing heavily, "He should be here.."

"Tony... there" pointed McGee towards the end of the lot. They could just barely make out a dark colored vehicle pulling away at high speed... By the time they made it to the end of the lot the vehicle was long gone from their field of view.. As DiNozzo cursed, McGee put his hands on his knees to catch his breath... moments later both were tossed from their feet at the building they had previously occupied erupted in flames.

.

.

The man in the white coat laughed at the federal agent standing before him.

"You don't think I had this scenario planed out..." he said as he coughed up some blood. "What I would do if the good doctor decided to turn hero and stop us, or that I was discovered..."

Gibbs gave him a quizzical look while keeping his gun drawn on the man.

"Oh, you don't think the good doctor was innocent in all this. We were paid big money to do the work we did. After he saw the effects though, he lost his stomach... he stalled as much as possible... maybe to find a way out... who knows. They wouldn't stand for it though." he said as the room spun before him...

"Who are they?" asked Gibbs...

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He said laying his head back on the ground while fiddling with something in his pocket. That was it... Gibbs knew something wasn't right and he made for the door. He was barely out the front of the building still hearing the laughter coming from behind him when an explosion picked him off his feet and tossed him into the street before him.

He shook his head for a moment and looked up. The entire building was engulfed in flames. It took a moment for his ears to stop ringing and as they did he could hear DiNozzo and McGee calling for him.

.

.

The male nurse with a name tag that read Henry was trying to assure Luna and Abby that Kate's condition had not worsened and that was why they were not allowed to see her. She was currently being examined by a doctor and they had to wait. Ducky took Luna's arm, but Abby was having none of it and managed to storm past the male nurse. He gave it a thought then put his hands up and let the other two pass as well.

Abby was well ahead of them, and Ducky was trying to catch up to her. Luna stayed back a bit. She had one of those feelings again... but this one was different... As she neared Kate's room she noticed at the far end of the hall a tall man in a long grey coat. He was talking on a cell phone, then suddenly he looked up and looked right at her. She stopped for a moment. Something passed between the two of them... then he closed his phone and rose his hand and waved at Luna. She rose her hand and waved back unsure of who he was but before anything happened she could Abby in her sisters room calling out excitedly ...

"Oh my god KATE!"

As Luna passed though the door to her sisters room she looked up again, and the man was gone.

.

.

Ducky had left a message on Gibbs phone to come to the hospital with no additional details, it had been over an hour since he left them that message. The three agents drove from the scene of their confrontation directly there. As they entered into the hospital their disheveled look raised a bit of alarm, but they brushed it off as they made their way to Kate's floor.

As the door opened to her floor they walked slowly down the corridor. Near the end they could see Luna standing outside of the room, she looked tired and was now wearing an oversized black blazer which she seemed to be clutching at. Her face was tear stained which caused them to move towards her more quickly but the sudden sound of laughter and the smile appearing on her face confounded them so. Tony was the first to reach her and he grabbed at her shoulders.

"Lulu what's happened... " he said as he slowly looked in the room. McGee and Gibbs watched as an astonished expression passed over his face and he let her go.. then slowly he entered the room. McGee followed hot on his heals. As Gibbs rounded the corner he stopped next to Luna and stirred in to the room in disbelief.

Kate was not only conscious but sitting up in her bed, her color almost fully returned eating pudding. She looked tired but she was alive. Abby was happily sitting on the edge of her bed holding onto one of her hands as Ducky explained to the group what the doctor had told them just a short time ago.

"They can't explain it really... " he started. "Her body temperature started to rise, and fluid in her lungs just was reabsorbed into her system, in a matter of hours she was conscious like nothing ever happened..." he said happily shaking his head as McGee and Tony sat next to her, Tony taking her hand in his.

"They said they are going to want to keep her for a few days for some tests." said Abby "But when its all said and done Kate is ours again!"

Gibbs smiled as he put his hand on Luna's shoulder. "Not bad Lulu" he said as he mocked Tony softly.

Luna just smiled at him as he leaned against her. "No Gibbs, not bad at all..."


	3. 3: And Everything Changes

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

This Fan Fic is Co-Writen by: vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

Chapter Three: And Everything Changes

-Vonvoltair & ncistorchwood-

It had been nearly a month since Kate had been poisoned in a rather unusual and mysterious case that to this date was still fully unsolved, mostly because the prime suspect had obligated himself and his makeshift lab. On top of that there had been no sign of the mysterious man in black, and as of this morning the case files had all been appropriated by an unknown group calling them selves Torchwood, much to Gibbs ire.

"Tony, give me back my phone!" Kate laughed as he kept it just out of her reach across her desk.

She seemed to be getting more attached to him. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was starting to think of him as more that a colleague.

"Come on Kate! Who called" Tony asked being his nosey self. He liked Kate, but never told her. He was certain she'd say yes to dinner tonight.

"Here Kate" he said handing her the phone back, then after a moment he lowered his voice "Kate, can I ask you a question?" he stuttered.

"Yes, just spit it out Tony" Kate started to laugh. He seemed serious, unusual for Tony.

"Lets have dinner?" Tony whispered.

Kate was astonished by what Tony had asked. Was she imagining things? Her mind started to wander. She really had become fond of him, his nosey ways had gotten her interested in him.

"Sure Tony, Dinner tonight, Is 7pm ok?" She asked, trying to sound casual. Just as Tony open his mouth too talk McGee walked in.

"Hey Probbie, Late with the drinks again,!" Tony loved getting on his nerves. He waved McGee over and took the cup from him. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Gibbs had arrived earlier that morning but was up in MTAC with the director, they were having "Words" about this Torchwood group and their sudden influence. They had been at it all day.

"Good thing we didn't get any calls today" McGee exclaimed, as he sat down at his desk. Suddenly Gibbs came storming down the stairs and though the squad room. "Have a good evening" Gibbs yelled as he closed the elevator door in the direction of the Director who was looking none to happy from up on the landing.

.

.

Later that Evening Kate was getting ready for dinner…. She must've changed 5 times in the last hour. She finally gave up and called Abby. She needed help and Abby was the best person she could trust to help.

The phone rang three times then "Kate!" Abby was being her usual cheery self. "Abby, I need your help!" Kate confessed. "Sure Kate, spit it out! What you need me to do?"

Abby now seemed to catch on when "I'll be over your place in a bit" as she hung up the phone. Moments later the bell rang. Kate rushed to the door and hugged Abby.

"Was there a tornado in here" Abby laughed as she took in the clothes all over the floor. "I'm going to dinner tonight, and I can't find what to wear!" Kate was so embarrassed to say who she was having dinner with. Abby looked confused

"Come on Kate! How bad can finding something be? Or is this guy important?" she was now starting to get a little curious.

"Abby, I'm going to dinner with Tony" Kate confessed as she lowered her head.

She watched Abby stare. She must've not expected Kate and Tony going out together, with no bickering.

"Does Luna know?" Abby said almost in jest.

Kate's face turned red, "Yes, she ah... is having dinner with Ducky tonight. She left quite some time ago, she really wasn't much of a help anyways. She just kept picking on me."

A few minutes later, Kate was dressed, nervous she headed to the car. "Let me know how it goes" Abby giggled.

Finally at the restaurant, Kate made her way in. She looked around waiting to see if she saw Tony.

"Hey there miss" A voice from behind whispered in her ear. She turned around, of course it was Tony, standing there looking better than ever in his Black suit, his hair nicely combed.

"Shall we sit?" Kate asked coolly.

Dinner dragged on. Kate kept getting texts from an excited Abby. She couldn't help but smile from the texts that surely had kept her calm during dinner. "Lets watch a movie in my place" Tony smiled. "We don't have work tomorrow, unless called in remember?" he went on.

"Sure, I think we can do a movie."

.

They drove to his house "I'll be right back, let me get out of this suit" Tony yelled as he went to his room.

Half way into the movie Tony wrapped his arms around Kate, and went in for a small kiss.

Kate was surprised but she didn't stop him. She really did grow fond of him, though she never could tell him…

A month went by, and the same routine continued. Tony and Kate had become closer, but never took the next step. They were concerned as to how that would affect their work. As far as they were concerned only Abby and Luna knew.

.

.

Abby was so happy for Tony and Kate she could explode. It helped that she had Kate's sister to talk to about it, if she had no one she would have positively blown a gasket.

Agent Gibbs had walked into Abby's lab several time amidst whispering and giggling from the girls. They always stopped upon his approach which bothered him. They were keeping secrets, and even a steady supply of Cafe-Pows wouldn't loosen their lips.

Abby noticed the frequency of Gibbs visits to her lab as of late seemed to have increased since the incident with Kate. She was almost positive it wasn't because of her either. The past few times he had ventured down to her lab, he had brought Cafe-Pows even when they had not been working on a case. He seem light hearted, and almost flirtatious with her assistant Luna.

.

As she went to the morgue to return something to Ducky she paused making sure Mr. Palmer was well out of ear shot.

"Ducky, there's something I want to talk to you about." she said plainly.

Ducky stopped what he was doing for a moment. The tone in which she had addressed him told him she was up to something... something she wanted to include him in.

"Oh dear... Well Abigail, what is it?" he asked sliding his seat over to her.

Abby looked over her shoulder for a moment making sure no one else was coming in before she began

"Its about Gibbs... and um... Luna"

Ducky looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what to say. He had an idea of what she was thinking though, he was there when they witnessed the moment between Gibbs and Luna in Abby's lab just about a month ago. It was more than just a moment to be honest but he couldn't tell Abby that, not after his talk with Jethro.

.

.

Days earlier Jethro had come down to autopsy for no reason other than to talk. He was aware that Ducky saw him and Luna while she was working in Abby's office, and he wanted to make it clear that there was nothing there...

"Are you sure Jethro?" asked Ducky a question which rewarded him with one of Gibbs "Looks"

"Yes Ducky.." his response came "I mean ... you know... God Ducky she's Kate's sister!" he exclaimed.

Ducky couldn't recall a time in recent memory in which Jethro had been this worked up about a girl before. He couldn't help but smile as he said "Well Jethro, she is Kate's _OLDER_ sister..."

.

.

"Ducky?" Abby asked as his train of thought came back into focus.

"What is it about them?" he asked her

"You know.. you saw them in my lab before... and lately Gibbs.. he's coming down for no reason.. with no case... just to visit." she said swinging around in front of him "Today... he was almost flirting with her..." she said staring into his eyes... "This has been going on since that night with Kate in the hospital... oh.. oh.. we are going to need Kate's help on this..."

"Oh my... " was his only response.

.

.

Later that day Abby called Kate down to her lab. As Kate walked in she suddenly felt uneasy at the look Abby was giving her.

"Ok Abby Im here... what's up?" she asked. Abby just smiled.

After listing to Abby go on for about 10 minuets Kate had to stop her... "Are you serious... Gibbs, and my... sister...?"

"Oh most serious." she said with a smile. "Are you sure she never said anything to you?" Abby asked.

Kate blushed, "Ive been a bit busy..." she said.

Abby suddenly saw her opening. "Well you know, I _have_ been keeping your secret about Tony..." she started.

Kate's head snapped up suddenly as she glared at Abby "Oh... you wouldn't..." she said

Abby just smiled as Kate tossed her hands up in defeat. She knew Abby wouldn't really rat her out but still... "Are you sure... my sister?"

.

.

"See what did I tell you." stated Abby as she peered around the side of the building with Kate and Ducky.

Outside sitting on one of the benches near the back of the complex sat Luna. She had something that looked like popcorn in her lap. Next to her sat Gibbs. A coffee in one hand, and the other hand on the back of the bench around Luna. Their conversation seemed light, and Gibbs even batted her hand down now and again when she occasionally tossed some of her snack to the squirrels hanging about.

"See..." Abby said again to her two companions. Then from behind them some one new spoke up.

"Something interesting around the corner?" the voice was that of the Director. This caused all 3 of them to jump.

"No madam Director..." Abby stammered out.

The Director looked from her to Kate to Ducky... something was going on. "Excuse me then... " She said moving around the group.

"I... ah.. um..." was all Abby could say as the Director moved around them.

"Oh this is not good... " murmured Ducky to Kate especially when the Director stopped and looked back at them.

The three of them looked around the corner again and were surprised to see Luna sitting now alone on the bench with Gibbs no were in sight. Then the Director called out, with out warning.

"Miss Voltair!" rang her voice loud, and clear making Luna jump. "What did I tell you about feeding those things!"

The three of them could hardly contain their laughter.

.

.

The next 2 weeks Abby, Kate and Ducky's plotting to get the 2 together was interrupted by a case, a case of familiar consequence. There had been an explosion, two men had been killed. Gibbs team had been sent out to investigate, and lead right into a set up, and they them selves a target of a well laid trap.

Abby and Luna has been working as fast as they could with all the evidence that had been dumped into the lab. Tony was laying on the floor as the two girls worked. He had taken the brunt of the blast and was a little winded. Things only got worse after that.

A man named Ari Haswari threatened to detonate a bomb right under Gibbs if he didn't back off this case , and while Gibbs was later told he was not permitted to go after Ari, that wasn't stopping them from looking into the matter further... off the record.

.

.

"Kate... " Luna growled as they walked into their apartment. "I should be back at the lab with Abby helping her out."

"You heard Abby, she's going to be fine. Anyways you know how hard she's worked to set up this _blind date_ for you..." Kate said with a bit of a snicker in her voice.

Luna on the other hand didn't find this amusing at all. Earlier Kate and Abby had insisted that Luna was working way to much and needed to get out more... like either of them had room to talk...

"Abby even sent over an outfit for you" Kate said which elicited another moan from Luna.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss... you will love this one!" she exclaimed pushing her sister into the bed room.

.

.

"Ducky, we are in the middle of a case..." came Gibbs...

"No butts Jethro, you are over working your self and need a break, and besides you have been ordered to back off this one!" he said giving Gibbs a stair that some how only Gibbs thought only he had mastered.

"Ducky..." said Gibbs, but Ducky cut him off.

"7:30... promptly Jethro... be there." he said tapping his finger on a piece of paper with the address of a bar they frequented. "7:30" he repeated.

Gibbs gave Ducky a look but Ducky just waved him off and walked out of the morgue...

.

.

It was 7:30 and Luna sat at the bar tapping her foot against the rail. Kate and Abby had dressed her up, and sent her to this place and told her to wait... she didn't like waiting.. She was dressed in a black dress, and Kate had strung red ribbons though her blond hair as well as did her makeup and nails. She was way out of her element… and in heals… though the one thing they were good for was threaten the few patrons who had approached her to buy her a drink or see if she wanted to "talk" or if she was "Waiting for someone" with emanate death.

One such brave soul was accosting her now, asking to buy her a drink and if she was alone when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "She's with me..."

.

.

Gibbs sat in his car. He was unsure why he let Ducky talk him into this... now was not the time but... still maybe he could use the distraction. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and let out a deep breath. As he looked up he noticed a familiar some one sitting in the bar. "Ducky you didn't..." he murmured as he went in side.

Inside the bar sat Luna, dressed in black with ribbons in her hair. She looked rather nice, he thought to him self as he approached her. She was currently sitting at the bar being harassed by some young man in a Washington Redskins jersey.

"Are you sure... " the young man slurred at her... " You have been sitting here a while by your self, you sure your not with anyone..."

Before she had a chance to answer him back Gibbs laid his hand on her shoulder, and said "She's with me…" Gibbs followed by the "Gibbs Stair" as Abby so lovely put it which sent the young man scowling away back to his table with his friends mocking him all the while.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." she said smiling up at him.

"Ducky..." he said.

She got his meaning and said "Abby.." to which Gibbs couldn't help hide his smile.

The night went on like that, they ordered their food and talked, and talked and enjoyed the company of each other, all the wile unaware of two other sets of eyes curiously watching them. One of them quite on accident.

Tony was late... he wanted to get Kate some flower to brighten up her day, though after talking to her on the phone she seemed really excited about something. He stopped at the flower stand that was right around the corner and caught the guy as he was closing up. He sure hoped that she liked these... he thought as he was walking back to his car. For just a moment he glanced up and looked though the window of one of the bars they occasionally frequented, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"Boss?" he mumbled as he moved closer to the window.

Inside the Bar he noticed Gibbs sitting at a table with a rather lovely blonde woman, when she brushed her hair back away from her face he almost choked on the air he took in. There before him sat Kate' s sister Luna, having dinner with his boss Gibbs... and Gibbs was holding her hand... what was this world coming to?

.

.

It was very late by the time Gibbs's car pulled up in front of the apartment that Luna shared with her sister. Gibbs moved quickly to the other side of the car opening the door for Luna and helping her out.

"At least some men still get it right." she remarked causing Gibbs to smile.

As they walked up the steppes to the door leading into the building Luna turned to him and said " I had a really nice time tonight Gibbs."

He reached past her and opened the door for her. She took another few steps in, and he followed.

"Gibbs..." she said spinning around to face him but before she could get another word out he leaned in suddenly, and kissed her.

Gibbs wasn't sure what compelled him to do so but he just went with it as she turned. He leaned in and caught her off her guard and kissed her, and much to his surprise she kissed him back.

.

.

They stood out side of Kate's apartment door for some time just wrapped in each other before Gibbs finally asked "Invite me in?"

Luna smiled, but as she turned the knob to the door the sounds of the television could be heard, and she stopped short of opening the door.

"Oh... um..." she said turning back to him... "Kate's home..."

To which he replied "That is a problem isn't it..." and he leaned in, and kissed her gently.

"Later then... " he said as he smiled at her and she nodded.

Once inside the apartment she quietly slipped off her shoes, and walked over to the couch. She could see some one laying on it watching TV. As she moved closer she noticed not one, but two people lay sprawled out on the couch sleeping in each others arms...Tony and Kate.

Luna snickered to her self... that would have been a real date killer... if Gibbs had come in and seen them together... like this...

.

.

Tony was the first of the two to wake up. It was early still but didn't quite remember he wasn't alone until a warm body moved next to him causing him to jump. His quick movement caused Kate to giggle at him..

"Well good morning to you too Tony." she said, then she realized... "Morning... did we sleep like this all night?" she asked

"My back says yes." he teased her. She rolled off the couch and stretched. "Well if its morning, then were... " she said turning around in the room. She noticed a pair of heals by the door and her heart sank.. "Oh no..."

"Oh no what?" asked DiNozzo as he followed her back towards the bedrooms. As quietly as possible she opened Luna's door and before them she laid on her bed spiraled out blankets tossed everywhere...

"Maybe her date just called an early evening." he commented. He hasn't told Kate that he had seen who her sister had a date with earlier. He was sure she knew, but just in case she didn't, and the entire evening she never once mentioned who Luna has been out with.

"Oh I hope so Tony..." she said before the ringing of her phone caught her attention. She talked softly for a moment then hung up.

"Its work, we need to go..." she said moments later his phone began to ring.

.

.

Abby hadn't had time to pester Luna about her date yet. They had almost finished compiling the information the FBI had requested from them on the case they had been officially taken off of. She heard however that Gibbs had talked his way into joining the FBI raid on a terrorist cell in Norfold.

.

.

Things weren't going as well as one could have hopped thought Kate as she, and Gibbs were pinned on the roof taking heavy gun fire from the terrorists. Things had suddenly started looking up at Tony re joined the gun battle, and the terrorists were losing men left and right. Then with out warning one of the men stepped though the door way and took aim at Gibbs, and before he could react fired at him.

Kate was there in a heart beat, catching the bullet in her vest and tumbling to the ground as Tony took the assailant out.

Across the way Ari was watching the men help Kate up though the scope of his riffle. He watched them closely for a moment looking at Gibbs, then to Kate, then back to Gibbs. "I always keep my word..." he said as he squeezed the trigger..

The shot rang out like thunder. Kate and Tony had no time to react as Gibbs pitched backwards dropping to the ground, a bullet hole seared into his forehead. Tony spun around his weapon drawn... all Kate could do was scream...

.

.

A few moments earlier...

"I can't get this jar opened..." grunted Abby as she struggled.

"Give it here Abby, " Luna said holding out her hand. Abby handed over the jar then looked at her with a big smile.

"So..." Abby said.

"So what... " Luna said turning away from her feeling her face turn red. She knew what Abby was going to ask... she just didn't know how to answer her...

"So silly... how was the dinner with Gibbs?" she said swinging around in front of Luna.

"Oh you mean that _Blind Date_ you guys sent me on?" she said with humor in her voice .

" Oh come on Luna…. Ducky, Kate and I worked really hard to get you guys together for dinner…" Abby giggled as she back peddled after unintentionally letting her co conspirators name slip from her lips.

Luna looked at her for a moment then said "I don't kiss and tell Abby…"

"Wait there was kissing involved…. Ewwwwww" Abby said as she spun around in a flurry of giggles.

Her excitement was cut short however by the sound of shattering glass.

That feeling was back.. it was stronger than it had ever been before.. and she knew... she just knew... some one was gone...

As Abby turned to look, she saw Luna, the jar she had been holding shattered on the ground before her. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face…. "Oh god Abby… something's wrong… something is horribly wrong….."

.

.

Abby and Luna sat in Abby's office. Abby had tried to call Gibbs, and the rest of the team but no one was picking up. "They are on an opt… that's why we cant get a hold of them…." Abby tried to reassure her…

She had even tried to call Ducky to come to her lab but he to wasn't picking up, and now even she begun to worry.

She wasn't sure how long they had just sat there… but it wasn't until Director Sheppard came in… her face stained with tears that Abby realized that Luna's feelings of doom… were in fact going to be realized.

They walked out slowly together to see her. She looked pale, her coat wrinkled, and her voice cracked as if she has been crying a long time. "Girls…. "

"Oh my god…. Kate…." Luna said as she felt Abby start to tremble next to her.

The Director shook her head…. "No… it was Jethro…."

.

.

Tony, Kate and Tim were still in shock after leaving the autopsy room. Ducky was the most collected amongst them, but the pain was in his eyes.

Luna found her way up to the squad room, Kate and McGee were no were to be seen, but Tony… he was sitting at Gibbs desk in the dark. He looked up as she approached.. They talked for a short while, but before she left he grabbed her hand . "I saw the two of you the other night…. I don't think id seen Gibbs smile like that… in along time…"

A short time after that Kate approached Tony in the squad room, but before either of them could speak his phone lit up. As soon as he heard the voices on the other end he tossed the phone down and sprinted to the elevator with Kate hot on his heals.

"Tony?" she questioned as he pulled her inside.

"Its Abby, her labs taking fire..."

Two days later neither Abby nor Luna had left the building. The two of them took to working and sleeping in one of the interrogation rooms, far far from any windows.

By this time the Director had called them to her office.

"This," she motioned to a dark haired young woman standing next to her "Is officer Ziva David She will be helping us in the capture of Ari..."

"Capture!" retorted Tony to the Director, and Ziva

"Yes Capture... " she stated.

"I don't care! " Tony exploded "I just want to see the bastard dead! " before storming out.

Two more days past, and yet nothing had been found... nothing had been done. Abby and Luna continued to haunt the halls of NCIS, yet both refused to go to the morgue. Ducky sat with both of the girls as they ate in the interrogation room. Neither said much to him. He wanted to reach out to them but was unsure how...

Tony sat angrily in the squad room, McGee near by clicking away on his computer... nothing was as it was suppose to be. Kate on the other hand was no were to be found.

.

.

Kate found her self in Gibbs house. It was cold and quite, and made her uneasy but she needed to get away from everyone... and here... here should could find solest. She made her way to the basement. The boat he has just recently started to build lay there a few pieces here and there... just like she felt... torn asunder. She reached out to touch the skeleton of the boat when she heard a click... and she realized she wasn't alone.

She turned slowly, and in the dark she found Ari, waiting... holding Gibbs old riffle. She froze...

Ari studied her for a moment then began to speak. He taunted her, ranted and raved at her, and in the end turned to her and said. "Isn't it sad the woman who would have given her life for such a man... killed her self with his own weapon rather than go on with out him... " and he raised the gun but not before a shot rang out startling Kate.

Ari dropped dead in front of her. Just like that... as she looked up, in the doorway to the basement sat Ziva holding her gun still leveled at were Ari had been moments before. She made her way slowly down the stairs and for a moment just looked at the body on the floor before them. Ziva raised her head, and her gaze met Kate's. Something past between the women, of thanks and regret. Pain and sadness and finally of understanding.

.

.

The funeral was hard on all of them, some more than others. Luna and Abby stood on either side of Kate. McGee stood near Abby along with Ducky and the Director. On Luna's other side stood Tony. He kept one hand on Luna's shoulder, while his other hand was behind her back, holding Kate's as the preacher went on. The service wasn't long but it was draining.

After the casket was put into the ground,, most of the group made their way to Gibbs old house. The Director excused her self after a few moments but the rest remained. They sat around, drinking and talking about Gibbs and the things he had done. They laughed and cried, but most importantly they were together..

Ducky found Luna standing in Gibbs basement running her hand over the remains of the boat he had started.

She looked up as he came down the stairs.

"He told me about this..." she said softly. "I didn't believe him, so he said next time... next time he'd have me over and show me..." she said as Ducky took her in his arms..

"Before Jethro left that day, " Ducky said to her "He stopped by and told me a little about your evening together."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked at him. "It had been some time since I had seen him talk of a woman like that. I truly believe he meant to keep his promise to you my dear..."

.

.

It was growing late and McGee, and Palmer has already departed. As the 4 of them stood in the living room, Abby was notably missing. Back the hall the four of them found Gibbs bedroom door open, and Abby laying in his bed crying softly. Luna sat next to her on the bed, and Abby reached out and took her hand.

"Just tonight" she whispered... " I want to stay here..."

Luna looked at Kate, and Kate nodded back.

As she and Tony left the room Ducky spoke up. "Ill stay here with the girls, you two should go home... " he said waving them off.

.

.

Ducky had made him self some tea, and was just sitting there watching the steam rise from his cup. He was at a loss, a feeling he did not relish having. From behind him he caught some movement. He turned slowly as Luna pulled up a seat next to him. He quietly poured her a cup, and set it before her.

She tried to smile, but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He took a moment before he reached into his jacket looking for something. When he found what he had been digging for he reached across the table, and took Luna by the hands, dropping something cold and heavy into them.

"Im not sure what to do with all of Jethro's things yet but... I think he would want you to have this..." he said with a weak smile as he pulled his hands back to his steaming cup.

Luna blinked for a moment before looking down at the object Ducky had placed in her hands. It was one of the few things Gibbs had never gone anywhere with out... It was Gibbs knife.

.

.

As Kate and Tony walked to Tony's car Kate looked at her feet. She was overwhelmed with guilt... so much guilt. Guilt for letting the team down... for failing Gibbs... she could barely look her sister in the eye.

Tony felt the pangs of guilt deep in his gut.. There was so much he should have done differently... Gibb's shouldn't have died.. not like that. As he drove he reached over, and took Kate's hand. He knew she felt it to, especially after watching her interactions with her sister...

"Tony... " she said quietly.

"Yeah..." he said.

"I don't want to be alone tonight..." She said her reddened eyes looking up at him.

.

His apartment was quite, and dark. He didn't bother to turn on many lights as they entered. He moved away from Kate and down the hall slowly almost as if trying not to disturb the darkness around them. She set her things on a nearby counter, then stopped. Sitting on the small table next to the couch was a picture. It was the picture. The picture Abby had insisted get taken of the team the moment Kate came back to work.

She studied it for a moment, and tears once again welled up in her eyes. They all looked so happy, especially Luna... and Gibbs. She hadn't caught it before, but in the picture one of Gibbs arms was around Abby... the other about Luna's waist.

"Im so sorry Gibbs..." she sobbed holding the picture tight... "...that should have been me."

Tony had changed himself into something more comfortable, he found a pair of shorts and a shirt for Kate. As he walked down the hall in his bare feet he could hear her sobbing in the living room.

"You were my best friend... my mentor... I'll miss you so much." she continued as if Gibbs was right in front of her.

A cold hand rested suddenly on her arm almost making her jump out of her skin. When she turned she saw Tony.

"Kate... Its going to be ok.." he said as she set the picture down. She turned to him, and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

As she looked at him she knew he felt it too. All of the tension that had been building these past few weeks had reached its breaking point. Tony leaned in and kissed her slowly at first then more deeply, more passionately. It had never been like this before. It was just constant flirting, and hand holding when no one was watching. This was different, she could feel it, and she knew he felt it too.

Her body was wrapped around his as they stumbled into the bedroom, and fell upon the bed. He was pulling at her top, as she was pulling at his. For a moment he stopped... he had wanted this for so long. She looked up into his eyes, she needed this... she needed him. He lowered his head to her neck and moaned her name "Kate... " he whispered...

"No more talking..." she whispered back.

.

.

A week had gone by since Gibbs death, and nothing was the same.

The Director had promoted DiNozzo to Senior Special Agent In charge of the MCRT. This was not an easy promotion for Tony to take, but he did so with dignity and honor that any agent would display. Things were hectic in the weeks that followed his promotion.

Ducky was left as executor to Gibbs estate, an estate which two of his three ex-wives descended on like locusts. The third one was much more reasonable. She wanted the house, a request the other two were more than happy to comply with as they removed the furniture, and anything they deemed not to personal that it would be sent to Gibbs father, a man they never seemed to have issue with.

The house was then sold to Tony at a very reasonable price. She didn't really want it, in the time they had been a part she had found some one new. Some one who made her happy, and she didn't want to go back but she didn't want to see what little parts of her ex husband be destroyed.

Tony was more than happy to take it off her hands. The house was empty as he stood there and stared at the vacant walls. The only room the women hadn't touched was the basement... the boat... the tools... a few very personal items, and some clothing... it was left alone for Tony and Ducky.

It didn't get any easier after that. Ziva David the woman who had been sent to assist them in the "Capture" of Ari Haswari, was now in a joint effort of international cooperation between agencies assigned as the Mosaad- Liaison officer to NCIS. In light of there loss, the Director found it necessary to assign her as the new member to Tony's team.

This did not sit well with Tony at first. He had so much on his plate, that he didn't have time for a new "raw" member to be inter-graded into the team, let alone time for his personal life, a personal life which had come to a screeching halt.

As the weeks turned into months tempers eased but the pain was ever present. Kate spent her evenings in the company of Ducky and Luna, and more often than not Abby with an occasional side of McGee. Ducky, since Luna had joined NCIS had been like a father figure to her, something Kate noted Luna needed more now than anything. There were some things only a father could understand.

Tonight was different. Five months had past since that fateful day, and Luna sat on the couch cradling her sisters head in her lap as they watched some old black and white monster lizard movie on TV. Kate was upset, things had not turned out the way she had hoped since she and Tony had spent the night together. It wasn't that things were awkward, it was that he just shut her out. First Kate thought it was because of all the new responsibilities afforded to him in his new possession, then dealing with Gibbs estate, then the addition of the Mosaad liaison officer to their team. He had so much to do and so little time, but things had started to quite down yet he made no move to be anything more than professional with her.

"He's acting like it never happened Luna..." Kate said frustrated.

Luna knew everything. It had taken Kate some time to open up about Tony. It was only after she asked for Luna's forgiveness, a forgiveness her sister refused to give her because in her eyes she had done nothing wrong, and Luna had told Kate all about her last day with Gibbs that Kate burst into tears and spilled everything.

"He's under a lot of pressure Kate... " Luna said. Kate just shook her finger at her sister.

"Oh it gets worse..." she said as she crammed some popcorn into her hand from the bowl on the floor.

"I was going to see if you and Abby wanted to join me for lunch today, and I caught him flirting with Ziva..." she said as she put a few pieces into her mouth.

"Ziva? I thought he couldn't stand her..." Luna said as Kate threw some pop corn at her trying to make light of the situation.

"Well either he things she's up to something, and he's trying to gain her trust or..." and Kate trailed off not wanting to admit the truth of the matter.

"Or he was just flirting with her..." Luna finished...

"You know... " Luna said. " I could talk to Abby."

Kate gave her a questionable look.

"Well she is the only person I know who can kill some one, and leave no forensic evidence..." Kate smiled... and she knew... Luna was right.

.

.

Another month past, and things only got worse between Kate and Tony.

Kate sat at her desk as she listened to Ziva and Tony bicker at each other. McGee had the right idea when he high tailed it to Abby's lab. For weeks this had been going on, they would bicker, they would flirt, they would be annoying to all those around but... they got the job done, and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

Abby could see Kate needed to talk, but it wasn't her she was looking for when she came into the lab. Abby pointed to her office were Luna and Tim were working on upgrading her desktop. McGee took the hint, and left with Abby for a bit to eat. Kate sat down in Abby's chair as Luna turned down the music.

"I can't do this anymore Luna." she said putting her head down on Abby's desk. " I just can't. There is just to much here... to many memories... to much pain..." she mumbled.

Luna knelt down and hugged her. She felt her sisters pain. It was all to real to her too, she however didn't have to spend all day every day up there... with them... looking at the desk... missing...

"What do you want to do?" she asked Kate.

Kate was quite for a moment, then she mumbled softly... "I think..."

.

.

The Director didn't like this one bit. When the top brass at the DoD (Department of Defense) calls, you clear your schedule, which she had. She sat as the man before her debriefed her on the "incident". What she was hearing she couldn't believe, and she was sure she was being told only the bare minimum.

Next she was handed a file stamped Torchwood:D.C. Branch Confidential. As she flipped thought the first pages warning that this information was classified, and on and on until she reached the first file. She read it to her self.

Torchwood was an international group of special ops formed to protect the international community from threats with in and with out of their respective territories. While it didn't go into details on what these threats were, she had a bad feeling about them.

They had run afoul of the agency before, and now Washington was sanctioned them to work freely, no questions asked with in US borders, and even have their branch officer here in DC.

"They are asking for two agents from NCIS to be assigned to them, and before you say anything the president has already signed off on this. NCIS isn't the only agency being asked to contribute personnel, just the first. Apparently your agency has made quite a good impression with them. They seem to want the personal from this agency to take lead in the DC Office.

Director Sheppard wasn't quite sure how to respond. This didn't sit well with her one bit, but her hands were tied. She sighed.

"Ill have the records pulled for the most capable personnel by the end of the day... " she began.

"That wont be necessary." Came a voice from the back of the room.

The man was tall, and dressed in a gray over coat. He had come in with the general, however had stayed silent until now.

"We already know which agents we want." He said handing her a file.

The file was worn as if its contents had been looked at over and over. As she opened it she noticed it had hand written notes scribbled about on various pages. As she continued to read what little that was actually there she couldn't believe what she was seeing...

"You can't be serious." She said looking up at the man.

"Oh we are." he said shooting her back a look that made her skin crawl, a feeling she hadn't felt in some time now.

"One of these isn't even a field agent..." She began as she stood up.

"Things change... " he said. With that the conversation was over... Jennifer Sheppard, Director of NCIS Operations had lost.

.

.

Tony's day just wasn't going his way, first Ziva was nagging him about something.. something he wasn't even paying attention to anymore. Now the Director had called. She wanted Tony to find Agents Todd, and Voltair this instant and send them up to her office.

Last Tony had heard the Director was in a meeting with some brass from the DoD. Why would they want to see Kate and Luna, and why suddenly was she addressing them both as Agent Todd and Agent Voltair? Something wasn't right...

"Probbie..." He hollered causing Ziva to stop with her taunting of him. "Were is Kate?" he asked knowing full well it was lunch time, and she was most likely with her sister as she did every day.

"Last time I saw them they were in Abby's... " McGee stated.

"Well they aren't there now, I just called and no one is picking up." he said.

"Did you try Ducky?" came Ziva suddenly.

They both looked at her with quizzical looks.

"What?" she asked. "Its Thursday, every Thursday she has lunch with Ducky and her sister no?"

"Its not thursd.." Tony grumbled to himself... it was Thursday. He picked up the phone and dialed as McGee snickered and Ziva blew him a kiss.

.

.

The doors of the elevator slid open as they did every Thursday. Unlike Thursdays past however Dr. Donald Mallard was waiting for the occupants.

"Im sorry ladies, but you two are needed elsewhere." He said as he joined them and pushed the button for the squad room floor.

"Ducky?" Kate questioned.

He waved his hand in the air. "Im just the messenger Caitlin, Im not sure what this is about."

"Both of us?" Luna asked.

"Both of you..." he said, not able to hid the hint of worry in his voice.

The exited the elevator with Ducky, and walked across the squad room floor. They stopped for a moment at Tony's desk before a voice from above called to them.

"Ladies, if you will come with me." the director said motioning to them.

Tony shrugged to Ducky as they walked past and up the stairs.

"Something's wrong Ducky..." he said quietly. "I don't like this one bit..." as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

.

Director Sheppard opened the door to the conference room, and ushered the girls in. Inside sat a lone man who was shuffling some papers about in front of him.

"Ill be in my office if you need me." she said before taking Kate by the arm. "I seriously ask you to not consider what he is about to propose..." she whispered to her before releasing her and closing the door.

Kate wasn't sure what to make of the Directors comment. She had never seen or heard of her acting like this before. As she moved to the table she noticed that Luna was studding the man very intently..

He in turn looked up at her, smile and gave a little wave.

"I know you from somewhere..." she said before sitting down.

"I get around a lot, so its quite possible." he replied.

"Its more than possible..." she said.

He chuckled for a moment before waving his hands in front of him. "Well there was this one time in a bar were you threatened to... what was it... cause me great bodily harm with your nine west pumps when you thought I was the one who grabbed your..."

"Oh my..." Kate said looking at her sister... She just shook her head... it was something else, she was sure of it.

"Im not here because of that." he said "Though it is nice to see some one so fierce in defending them selves. That's the sort of attitude my organization is looking for."

"Organization?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I believe you have heard of us before. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness if you will." he said sliding over two folders to the girl. "I am the leader of the Torchwood International Group."

"Torchwood." Kate said as she and Luna flipped open the files before them.

"Yes... Torchwood. We have been watching you for a while now..." he started...

"At the hospital..." Luna said, barely skimming though the file. "You waved... you felt... off..."

Jack smiled. She was quick, and has he looked over at Kate he saw she was about just as...

"You were in my room when I woke up... " she said as if she was unsure of her memories.

He nodded at the girls.

"What do you want from us?" Kate said pushing the file away.

"I want to offer you a job."

This caught Kate's attention, and the Directors earlier warning came to mind.

"Perhaps..." he said taking the files away from them and tucking them away. He then proceeding behind them.

"... it will be easier just to show you." he put a hand on each of their shoulders. There was a soft clicking from the watch on his wrist, then everything just faded away.

.

.

It had been some time, and Tony was out of patients. The Director was escorting the General out of the building, and he took this opportunity to make his way up to the room were Kate and Luna were suppose to be. He stood silently, and listened but after a few moments heard nothing but silence.

Cynthia walked by, and snickered at him. He shushed her as he turned the handle of the door slowly

"I wouldn't do that Agent DiNozzo..." she said but it was too late. One moment he was eyeballing the crack, and the next he was swinging the door wide open.

Cynthia came up beside him quickly to chastise him, but she too was taken back. The room was empty.

"They were just here..." Cynthia said baffled

Tony didn't hear the rest of what she was saying. He was already moving back towards the squad floor.

"Ziva!" Tony called hopping down the steeps.

"What is it?" she asked after taking one look at his face.

"Did Luna, and Kate come this way?" he asked approaching her and McGee.

"No.. aren't they still up..." she began.

"No they aren't, and Cynthia never saw them leave..."

"How is that possible?" Ziva asked.

"Its not..." Tony growled... "McGee..." he started but Tim was already ahead of him

He had slid into his desk and his fingers began to work their magic. "Working on a trace for their cell phones now boss..." he said unconsciously...

Tony flinched at being called boss, he had ever since... but it passed...

.

.

What they had seen... what they were seeing was like nothing they had ever imagined. Kate and Luna sat quietly as Jack, and his partner Gwen explained at length about the organization. As Jack went on another young woman came in and tapped on her watch.

"They started a trace..." she said.

"Thank you Tosh..." He said. "Tosh, this is Agent Todd, and her sister Agent Voltair." he said giving a quick introduction.

"So... your the one who crashed my systems..." She said giving Luna a quite unusual look. She wasn't sure if it was one of malice or admiration.

"You will have more time to get to know them later." he said motioning for the Agents to come with him.

As they walked Kate looked at Jack, and asked. "Why us?"

"I know this wont satisfy you, but we have our reasons. Unfortunately before you go... we need an answer."

.

.

"I got it Tony..." McGee said trailing off.

"What is it?" he asked moving over to McGee's desk.

"They're... they're right outside..." he said confused. He wasn't the only one.

.

.

Jennifer Sheppard was walking across the lawn when she spotted Kate, and her sister sitting on a bench behind the agency. As she got closer she could feel her heart sinking. Things hadn't been right with these girls since Gibb's death. There was more going on than she knew about that was for sure, but in the end she found it better not knowing. Now she was regretting the decision not to find out...

She walked up to them and stopped. From around the building she caught DiNozzo, McGee and David coming from a run to a dead stop upon seeing her standing with them. They just stood and looked on as the Director sighed out loud.

"When did they want you to start?" she asked

Kate just looked up, and offered the director a smile.


	4. 4: Torchwood

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

This Fan Fic is Co-Writen by: vonvoltair, ncistorchwood

Chapter Four: Torchwood

-Vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

It had only been a week but Kate liked the new office that Torchwood had acquired for them in DC. It was small, yet guarded. It had all the look of a regular office, yet was fully stocked with all the latest human technology to give it a feel of something more to the casual observer. The top floor of the office building was the best part. It had been converted into apartments for personnel both working with in DC or other Torchwood agents passing though who needed a place to stay.

Luna and Kate had gotten the largest one for them selves. Kate still kept her old place for appearance, and for when they had company over as rare as that was. They were still new to this playing field and wanted to be more safe than sorry. Kate sat satisfied that her office looked proper. She could hear Tosh and Luna in the "Lab" in the back bemoaning the computer net work.

Gwen and Tosh were the only other two Torchwood members from main facility that they had gotten to met so far. They had not returned to the place Jack had taken them that first day yet, however Gwen assured them once they got the DC office in functioning order, and gone over some other personal files that they would be getting a proper introduction to Torchwood Hub.

.

.

It had only been a week, and Kate's desk looked so empty. Abby's lab felt much the same. Tony and Abby sat in Autopsy with Ducky bemoaning the fact that their two friends had just picked up and gone. No long goodbyes, no returned phone calls... nothing.

The Director had made it clear that while Agents Todd and Voltair now held the titles NCIS Liaison Special Agents, they were in fact being inducted as full members of a special covert ops group, and for the time being Abby, Ducky and Tony's team was not to try to contact them. Not that they listened. They called, they emailed, and one evening they even broke into Kate's apartment.

It wasn't empty but it had not been lived in for days. The girls were simply gone...

.

.

For the first month of their new training, Kate and Luna had found themselves relocated to Torchwoods main base of operations in Cardiff, at least as Gwen explained until their "backer" in the States had the DC Torchwood office completed.

The "backer" as he was referred to was an Non-Human Humanoid from a race of Nymph like Fay. His kind had visited earth frequently in the distant past, and were often written about in stories and sung of in songs. These days the Fay as Jack referred to their race still visited, but mostly to study humanity and all their quarks. There were a few however from the old days who had stayed on earth indefinitely. This one was one of the few who did. He had an arranged me with Torchwood, he would keep out of trouble, and he would use the wealth and power he had accumulated in his tenure on earth to help finance their projects in the states.

"He doesn't look any different than us..." said Luna as she sat with Jack down in the shooting gallery.

Jack smiled at the comment. After several rounds had been fired off in the background between Gwen and Kate he spoke up.

"A lot of non-humans have the ability to mimic or camouflage them selves to blend in. Its something that makes some of the more... aggressive ones a bit harder to pick out in a crowd but in time you will pick up subtle hints. The Fay, look more human that not so its much easer for them to be inconspicuous.

She just looked at the picture again, even turning it sideways which Jack found most amusing.

Kate and Gwen talked as they reloaded the pistols. They found they had quite a lot in common. As they approached the two people sitting at the far end of the range.

"Your turn..." Gwen said to Luna and she made a face.

"What?" Gwen asked "We need to see what sort of shot you are..."

"Well the only guns I've ever fired were in the ballistics lab..." she started which caused Kate to smile.

"Your kidding me..." Gwen said shooting Jack a look. He just shrugged.

"No, I mean.. I took Kendo in college, give me a sword and I'm quite proficient but I've never had much experience with fire arms of any type."

Gwen just rolled her eyes, "Come on then, Ill get you fix up in no time..." that... was an understatement.

The rest of the week rolled on. Kate found her self spending time with Gwen and Jack, while Luna found her self paired up with Tosh and Ianto. They found little time for anything other than work, reading files, learning about things they only though exited in their wildest imaginations.

Tosh tapped the screen in front of her. "How did you get around this one?" she asked the girl next to her.

The girl typed in a few lines of code and Tosh tiled her head...

"So..." came a male voice behind them "Your saying the machines... they just talk to you some times?"

Tosh gave him a look. He handed her one of the drinks he had been holding.

"Sometimes... its just difficult to explained..." Luna said quietly

"I understand" Tosh said with a smile putting her arm around the girl.

"Women..." Ianto muttered playfully..

.

Kate and Gwen sat going over some paper work and some plans.

"No one will be able to access the transport door with out verification here first" she said pointing to a place on the blue prints.

"So this door way will open some sort of gateway directly here?" Kate asked.

Gwen nodded "Its something Tosh and Ianto came up with. It will allow instantaneous transport between the hub and your office. That way if we need you and your team you can be here almost at moments notice, when you need to be back to DC..."

"And its safe?" Kate asked which drew a look from Gwen..

"Well... we are still looking into that..." Gwen said. Kate just groaned.

.

.

At the end of the month Kate, and Luna were scheduled to go back to DC. The 'Gateway' as Tosh put it was now in working full working order, but needed a few more tests to be sure... So Jack was taking them back to met with Darrell Vanlorrn, and show them their new office.

While Kate and Luna slept their last night in Cardiff, Jack sat in Owens lab.

"Well..." Owen began. "From what I can tell the fathers side of the family had some faint non human DNA, maybe 5 or 6 generations back. Would account for why both of the girls seem to heal quicker than normal humans..." he said as he clicked on his keyboard.

Jack just nodded. "What about..."

"Im getting to that..." Owen cut him off. "but your probably not going to like it."

Jack just looked at the man.

"Ah.. right then." Said Owen going back to his computer. "As you know there are several families around the world who though their generations have had dealings with non human species, but to what end we don't know. Her DNA is the first real untainted look we have had at one of them in a while..." he prattled on.

Jack looked annoyed.

After a moment Owen collected him self. "I'm sorry Jack, I can't indentify it... "

.

.

A little over a month had past since they had last been in DC. Now they were standing in what appeared to be a small normal looking office. Behind the desk Ianto stood next to a tall, dark skinned Amazon of a woman or what pasted as a woman. She was something of Iantos own design... of sorts.

"Ladies, I would like you to met your "secretary"" he said using his fingers to make air quotes.

Luna poked at her while Owen snickered.

"She feels almost real..." She commented.

"That's Owens doing. Synthetic hair, skin the whole nine yards. All backward engineered from alien tech, but build from scratch with all human components so there is no risk of alien influence on her hardware. Unless someone were to open her up, Zoe Jane here will appear to be just a normal every day girl." he said with a large smile.

"Zoe Jane?" Kate asked.

Before Ianto could say anything Owen spoke up. "He named her after some American TV show that's captured his fascination"

Ianto straightened him self up a bit embarrassed... "Yes.. well... She will be functional twenty four seven, as her power source is grounded in the building she wont be able to go outside for long with out having to return or run the risk of shutting down as a safety precaution. Also in the event that the agency is breached by hostile forces she serves as the first line of defense. She should be fully functioning by the end of today if I stop being interrupted." he said batting Luna's hand away.

The front of the building was fairly standard, four offices, a break room, a conference room and a Computer lab of sorts next to two sets of elevators in the hall. The Basement level however, restricted by access held the Lab, the computer core, holding cells, a small autopsy room and small room with the "Gateway" door which was now functioning between DC and the Cardiff hub.

The top floor of the building had been turned into a residence area, 4 large apartment type rooms with a large open concourse. As they opened the largest of the apartment doors they were greeted by a man in a black suit. He had dark eyes, and black hair and was lounging in one of the chairs with a drink in his hand.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to Darrell Vanlorrn, our financier in the DC area. He and his company will be maintaining our operations here and supplying you with what ever you need." he said as the man made his way over to them.

"Nice of you to join us on our tour Darrell.." Jack said sarcastically. If the man heard him he was ignoring Jack. He studied the two woman before him for a moment before saying "So Ladies, how do you like my building. Im sure Jack has shown you all of the top end technology and goodies that money can provide, but me..." he said smacking him self on the chest "I Enjoy the finer things in life... like Egyptian silk sheets, and the fully stocked wet bar. "

Jack just rolled his eyes, while Kate and Luna giggled.

As Darrell continued to show Luna around the apartment Kate pulled Jack aside.

"This is all so much, " she started. "The tech is out of this world... literally and the office is state of the art, but why apartments?" she asked.

"Well because of the nature of our work, we provide living quarters for our agents. The Hub has several as you noticed, and your work will mostly keep you away from your primary residence more often than not. You by no means have to live here permanently, in fact it is a good idea to keep your other place should you wish to entertain anyone. Plus its always nice to have some were to get away too..." he said his voice trailing off.

.

.

Jack and Darrell stood in the elevator quietly at first as it headed back to the ground floor leaving Luna and Kate to look over the new apartment themselves.

"So..." Jack said. "What was on their minds..."

"Kate, is very overwhelmed but very very eager to start anew here... and she thinks you have a cute butt..." Darrell said smirking.

"Not funny Darrell..." he said giving the man a odd look.

"Suit your self..." he said looking forward...

"What about her sister..."

Darrell took a moment before turning to Jack. "Fascinating creature that one is... full of life and sprit... not to mention great looking..." Jack cut him off

"Im not interested in your outward assessment of her... looks... what was she..." he said but Darrell wave his hand.

"I don't think you understand Jack... I couldn't read one blasted thing from her... she's a wall just like you... blank as can be... most exhilarating if you ask me." Darrell said with a rather mischievous look on his face. A look that was lost on Jack as he was deep in thought... there was some one he was going to have to look up if he wanted some possible answers, and soon...

.

.

Kate was dismayed that some one had broken into her apartment, but was surprised that nothing was missing except several bottle of Luna's beer, and Kate's snack mix. She had a feeling she knew who had been here, but in the long run she felt it was better to let it be than pursue it. Jacks idea of having them live mainly at the Torchwood DC branch was looking more and more appealing.

"Luna, you may wana pack as much as you can..." she called down the hall.

.

.

In the Weeks that followed the sisters were getting used to working with in the environment of Torchwood. They were able to move from DC to Cardiff with ease thanks to the alien gateway tech, for training and what ever else needed their attention.

One evening Gwen insisted that they come with them to Cardiff to work a small case. Reading about the strange things in the world was one thing, but Jack though and Gwen agreed it was about time they experienced more of what was out there.

They found them selves in a huge field. Owen and Gwen had explained they were searching for a Weevil reported in the area. Jack was talking on his phone near the truck while Luna, and Tosh were running an analysis on some strange dust found in the nearby field.

For weeks there had been reports of anything electronical going haywire in the area, from dimming car lights to exploding cell phones. Tosh's lap top was no expectation to the energy waves coming from the dust.

She smacked the side of the computer as the screen blipped again and again.

"Well this for sure isn't a Weevils doing." she said as she smacked the screen again before handing it to Luna.

"You talk to it..." she said in an annoyed tone, which caused Owen to laugh.

"Yes Luna, romance the computer... It will do as you ask because you are gentle and soft with it. Not like Tosh she likes it ruff..."

Ianto and Kate were walking though the field and looked up when they heard yelling from the truck. They saw Owen moving quickly away from Tosh, who had something big and heaving in her hands perusing him. Ianto just shook his head and groaned towards Kate.

"They are usually much more collected that this..."

Kate just smiled.

Jack moved around the truck to were Luna was. She indeed had a knack with any sort of tech. The screen lit up for a moment and he read it but not before it sparked then went out completely, followed by the lights on the truck, and everything else near by.

"I think what ever "they" are, they have noticed us..." Luna said quietly.

What the team came upon was a pair of Dark Fairy type creatures. Apparently during their mating cycles they cause small but extremely strong EMP bursts that disrupt all nearby electronical devices. They also are rather vicious during this time the team found out.

.

.

Back at the Hub Kate, and Luna marveled at the pair of creatures they had captures. Even in the short time they had been with Torchwood. the things they had read about, the things they had seen still had not prepared them for this... or for many of the things to come.

.

.

For the next few months Jack decided to leave Gwen and Ianto in charge of the UK Hub as he packed his things up to move to the DC Branch.

Something had been bothering Jack for some time now, Gwen was sure of it. She was also sure it had something to do with the two new recruits though she wasn't sure which one. He was friendly enough with them both, though she did notice that from time to time he seemed to take exception to Kate, even catching a glimpse of him checking her out one evening after a rather tiring chase of a Weevil.

"I still think this is a bad idea Jack." Stated Ianto in a rather annoyed tone.

"I agree..:" said Gwen. "Nothing big has happened in the states as of late, there is no need for you to over see their operation at this time. I mean the worst thing they are going to have in the next week or two is picking out additional team members to fill out their ranks..."

But Jack just waved them off. "We have the gateway and, I can be back here in no time... " he said not evening turning to them.

"There is something your not telling us." Ianto stated

Jack knew that tone in his voice, but even if he was sure of his suspicions which he wasn't yet, he was not sure if this was something even his team mates needed to know about... at least not yet..

"I understand both of your concerns, however they are still a fledgling operation in DC, and they need all the help they can get for the time being. End of discussion..." and he went back to packing.

Ianto just fumed as he walked away. Gwen on the other hand...

"We are here if you need us Jack..." she said...

"I know..." he replied.

.

.

The next few months were an eye opening experience for Kate and her sister Luna, as they worked side by side with Jack and the UK branch of Torchwood. They ran the gamut with everything from collecting extraterrestrial artifacts and tech, extracting Weevils, and even fighting off some sort of mist like parasite that Jack referred to as a Sprit Leach. That had been particularly nasty, especially when the Weevil it ended up leaching onto... sort of exploded... it had not been a good day.

Lately Tosh had been spending time at the DC Center with Luna updating and modifying the computer array. Even though Luna had become a fairly good hacker recently, much in the way of Tosh's teachings she was glad to have some tech savy company as she worked. If Tosh hadn't been there with her then Darrell would have certainly shown up.

Since taking up residence in the new building Darrell had taking a rather uncomfortable interest in Luna, much to her dismay and much to Kate, and Jacks enjoyment.

Every Wednesday he showed up like clockwork with flowers, or food or something or other trying to persuade Luna to accompany him to dinner. She would always politely turn him down, but her refusals only seemed to fuel his determination to get her to say yes.

It had gotten so routine that even their Android secretary Zoe, didn't bother to stop him from entering the restricted areas any longer.

"Its Wednesday..." said Tosh as her left foot tapped Luna's right.

Both girls were laying flat on their backs underneath a large piece of equipment of sorts. Luna ignored her.

"Oh come on, its cute how he's always trying to get your attention..." she said with a smirk. Luna just groaned.

"If you like him so much why don't you go out with him for dinner?" she asked Tosh.

Tosh just blushed then asked... "Hey do you think he will bring any more of those chocolate thingies from last time, they were bloody brilliant."

"I wouldn't know..." Commented Luna shinning her light in Tosh's face. "You ate the whole box yourself before I could even get to them."

Tosh just snickered as Luna smiled at her. "That should do it." Tosh said waving the light away.

"We should be able to navigate around those pesky government servers much much faster now. Be in and out four times as fast as before."

"That's wonderful news..." came a voice from outside in the room. Before either girl could say anything some one grabbed Luna by the foot and yanked her out from under the machine. Darrell let him self fall to the floor almost on top of her only stopping inches away from her face smiling. "Its Wednesday..." he said.

Luna groaned, Tosh however couldn't contain her laughter.

.

.

Kate was sitting in her office. In front of here were several piles of folders. Each stack was a different agencies agents files. ATF, CID, FBI and most surprisingly CIA, While most of the piles contained several recommendations the CIA folder only had one... a name that had caught her attention... Trent Kort. A long time ago she had heard Tony and Gibbs bring his name up... a long time ago...

Kate slid his folder to the edge of her desk as she looked though the others. After setting some aside in the rejected pile she saw a shadow go past her door, and heard the elevators click.

"Wednesday..." she muttered with a smile on her face. " That man never learns..."

She sat for a few more minuets flipping though file after file. Nothing of interest caught her attention until she started in on the FBI file base. The second folder she opened up she glanced though and was about to push aside when something caught her eye.

Vivian Blackadder, recently put on suspension due to suspicions raised by her superiors of involvement in the murder investigation of DoD's Agent Dodd's... She remembered that murder. Jack had the autopsy reports pulled for them. The agents murder wasn't by human hands. It had been vicious, as if some one or something tore him apart looking for something. According to the report Agent Blackadder had been walking one evening when she heard screams from inside a parking garage. When she entered she claimed she saw something... monstrous ripping into the DoD Agent.

The report went on for a bit, but Kate just skimmed it. In the end her superiors first recommended her for medical leave citing exhaustion and mental stress. Then when stumped for answers they turned to her as a suspect. As she continued further down the file, she paused and smiled.

Listed under her work profile, a brief stint at NCIS a few months before Kate had started... and wouldn't you know it she had worked with her old team... with Gibbs. Not only was Vivian now a person of interest due to the case they were looking into, but Kate liked what she saw in her file. She slid it over on top of Trent's.

Kate heard the elevator doors open again, and voices down the hall. As she poked her head out of her door way she was almost run over by Darrell. Luna was pushing him from behind as the two argued, Tosh trailing not far back laughing all the way.

"But the London Symphony is something that..."

"No Darrell..."

"Then how about dinner at the..."

"I said No Darrell..."

"Alright then, how about..."

"NO Darrell..."

Tosh stopped by Kate and smiled. "The new system is all up and running. I have a search going for those files you asked about earlier." she said as they watched Luna push Darrell around the corner.

"So." Kate said tuning to Tosh. "Does his race even understand the concept of No?"

"Bugger if I know Kate, but something about your sister gets him all riled up. In all the time I've known him I've never seen him chase after some on like this..."

Kate smiled softly... "She has that effect on some people..."

.

.

Two Weeks Later...

Their investigation into the murder of DoD Agent Dodd's was as a stand still. The FBI unfortunately and Unknowing contaminated the corpse and the crime scene before Torchwood could get there, on top of that Tosh and Luna found that some one else had been poking around in the FBI data base, and had corrupted most of the reports on the case. Some one didn't want this seen... Even with long hours and both of them working, Tosh and Luna were only able to restore a fraction of the information gathered, and most of that was just the autopsy files which Jack had gathered for them earlier...

Out side in the waiting area sat a rather tall man, Trent Kort in fact. He has been ordered by the higher ups to make contact with the mysterious Torchwood group. While they were something of a mystery to all agencies, some sort of special ops group the CIA had a better feel on what they really were, and they wanted in on it.

"Agent Todd will be with you in a moment" said the Tall dark beauty from behind the reception desk.

She smiled at him, and he suddenly felt like some one had walked on his grave. She was hard to read, that was for sure, and some on in the back of Trent's mind an alarm went off... this woman... she was dangerous.

The door next to him opened, and in walked a well dressed business man carrying a bouquet of fragrant purple lily's of some sort. He walked past Trent with out acknowledgement, and meant to go past the reception desk. With surprising speed the woman behind the desk moved to block his way, her arms crossed over her chest.

He stopped for a moment, almost surprised... "Zoe..." he said

"Mr. Vanlorrn." she replied plainly staring him down.

"Its Wednesday." He said shaking the bouquet of flowers at her to no avail.

"Im quite aware of what day of the week it is." she said as she moved to block his attempts to get around her.

This exchange between the two went on for a few minuets, much to the amusement of Trent. Then it clicked... Vanlorrn... he was one of the richest Industrialist in the DC area, and yet here he was... in the offices of Torchwood... this was very curious.

.

.

"So you haven't heard back from Agent Blackadder yet have you?" Luna asked sitting on the edge of Kate's desk.

"Ive left two messages, but no I haven't gotten to speak to her in person." she said shuffling papers before handing one of them to Luna.

"What's this?" she asked

"Agent Blackaddre's address. I can only assume from what Jack provided us that she's being watched by her former co workers, and It wouldn't surprise me if she never got any of my messages. I think a personal visit is in order."

"You mean me?" she said looking at her sister.

"Yes Agent Voltair." she said with a smile. "Mr. Kort is already here, so I need to speak with him. I don't see why you couldn't go, and give her an interview."

"Even though she's probably being watched..." she said back to Kate.

"Well Jack wanted to see more non-technical based field work from you. Consider this a trial run." she said as the two of them made their way to the front officer just in time to see Zoe grabbing Darrell by the back of his jacket.

Luna couldn't help but snicker. Kate had left strict orders with Zoe, not to let Darrell into the offices today with the interviews going on. She just smiled back at Luna with an evil grin.

"You can take Darrell with you." she said pointing at him much to Luna's chagrin...

Zoe, upon hearing Kate speak Darrel's name released him. He in turned straightened out his blazer and slid past her.

"Ah... my two favorite special agents." he said as he pried one of the purple flowers loose from the bundle and handed it to Kate. He steeped between the two women and put his hand around Luna's shoulders while shoving the rest of the bouquet into her free hands.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out on me forever... so were are we going?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Luna only rolled her eyes.

As Kate watch Luna begrudging leave with Darrell she introduced her self to the man trying desperately not to laugh out loud at the scene before him.

"Agent Kort, Im..." Kate started as she extended her hand, but he finished her sentence for her

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd, formerly of NCIS, now second of Torchwood DC Branch..." he said shaking it firmly.

His acknowledgment of her titles current and former caused not only her but Zoe to raise an eyebrow.

"I believe we have a lot to talk about." He said letting her lead the way.

.

.

Luna was not having the best of days, though it was looking up. Darrell had given her the keys to his Bugatti Veyron which was now streaking though the streets of DC at unsafe speeds.

"If I knew all it took was a fast car to get you out with me I would have done this weeks ago." he said as he gripped the door handle as she rocked around a corner.

"Darrell..." she said but he kept talking

"Though I would have never expected our first date to be a working date..."

"Its not a..." she said as she took another corner cutting off a rather angry looking delivery driver.

"So afterwards you want to get some dinner... maybe a movie..." He started to say as she hit the breaks pulled up on the emergency break and slid sideways up against the curb.

"Darrell..." she said giving him a look.

"Im glad you liked the flowers..." he said changing the subject as he quickly got out of the car.

"We are still a few blocks away..." he said as she locked the car, and started down the sidewalk.

"Pretty much. That toy of yours draws way to much attention." she said.

"The way you drive it ... yes it does."

.

.

Trent, and Kate sat quietly in Kates office. Each had a folder the other had given to be read. Kate had finished hers long before Trent. As he closed the file he smirked.

"Isn't it amazing how much we have in common..." he said.

"Yes, except that we deal with the extraterrestrial and the paranormal on an everyday basis while you deal with the human factor." she said.

"True, but it seems after the... incident... at groom lake and the subsequent disillusion of section 13 and the DoD picking up said pieces..."

"And the fact that we know that the DoD has been infiltrated by an... outside force..." she said finishing his sentence.

"It would be in both of our Agencies interests to work together in all aspects of what ever is to come..." he said with a smile.

"Yes, it would..." Kate said. "But are you prepared to work fully with us?" she asked.

"I have my orders ... and your group has sparked a bit of personal curiosity in me." he said. "Although my first duty will always be to the CIA."

Kate thought on this for a moment, Trent was a hard man to read, but then again she knew he was in trouble with the agency. He had some questionable dealings as of late and was looking at being put on desk duty... permanently. She knew he was trying to play her... but he needed an out.. something to keep him in the field. There were no orders, if he didn't get this... then he was as good as done.

"Well Mr. Kort... Welcome to Torchwood..." she said extending her hand once again.

The sudden surprise that crossed his face he couldn't have hid if he tried.

.

.

"Well this is a problem..." Darrell said as he and Luna surveyed the street in front of them. A black van with dark windows sat across from Vivians building. Down the street at least 2 more FBI agents sat on a bench watching.

"It is... if she doesn't let us in when we buzz her then I have a feeling that those FBI agents are going to become a lot more friendly with us." she said.

"Well then, I guess we need to make sure we don't get seen." he said.

Luna looked at him not sure what he meant. "What are you..." she started to say but before she could finish Darrell had swooped her into his arms and darted back into the ally behind the building. He was fast, and much stronger than she thought and then she realized much more agile. He jumped his foot barely touching the side of the buildings as he propelled them upwards towards the roof.

They landed with a soft thump on top of the apartment complex. There were several chairs and strings of lights around the roof but no one to see them luckily. Darrell just smiled at her.

"You can put me down now hot shot." she said trying not to smile, but he saw though her.

The lock on the roof access was easy enough to pick. The hallway to Vivian's apartment was empty. Luna pulled a device from her pocket and clicked it on before knocking on the woman's door.

For the men in the FBI van out-front it took them a good 10 minuets to realize that it wasn't their equipment that was malfunctioning, there was now in fact no sound emanating from their targets building... not one sound.. The lead agent picked up the phone, and made a call.

"Who is it?" came a tired voice from inside.

Luna took a moment as she rummaged though her pockets. She slid one of her ids back and pulled out an older looking wallet. She flipped it open and held it up to the peep hole.

"Im Agent Voltair... NCIS" she said flipping the badge around.

Darrell gave her a look...

"What..." she whispered. "I never got to say it before... and shes... familiar with them... and I am technically still an agent with them..."

The door opened slowly. A tired looking woman stepped into the door way and took Luna's ID and looked it over.

"What's NCIS want with me?" she asked.

"Just a few words." she said holding up a file folder. Vivian looked at her then to Darrell.

"Ill go wait in the car..." He whispered in Luna's ear before walking back the way they came.

.

.

Vivian sat on her couch reading the file. It had only been a few minuets but Luna could tell she was intrigued.

"Your not really with NCIS are you?" she asked.

"I use to be..." she said.

"So what I saw..." she said looking up

"IS what you saw. Not human... "

"But, how... I mean, they are now blaming me..." she said

"I know, and shortly they will be showing up here because of this..." Luna said tossing a small device on the table. "Its buffing all the noise in your apartment building. They will know something is wrong."

"If I don't accept?" she said.

"Then I go away... and your problem stays. Vivian." she replied.

"Viv..." came the dark haired woman.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked.

"My friends call me Viv..."

.

.

Luna returned alone to Torchwood. Darrell had literally left her stranded after the FBI decided to follow him as he shot up the road making quite the spectacle.

Kate sat in her office with Jack. They were discussing Mr. Kort and the files he had left them in good faith when Luna entered.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"I don't think your friend Agent Fornell likes me very much. He was happy at first when I gave him the evidence that cleared Viv. His mood quite changed once he found out about the job offer." she said as Jack passed her some Chinese.

"And?" Kate asked already knowing the answer from the look on her sisters face.

"She wants to know when she can start, how about you?" she asked.

"Well..." Jack started as he slid over. "Agent Kort left us some very interesting reading material." and he handed her a folder. It was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

It had been a year since Gibbs death, a long long year. Jack parked the car along the cemetery road, and looked over at his passengers. Both had been quite the entire drive. Kate was still stricken with guilt over so many things. Luna on the other hand... she was harder to read but if he had to guess he would say she was still heart broken.

While Kate really never talked about what happened to anyone other than her sister, he got the faint impression her guilt was not just because she had failed to take the second bullet for her former boss.

.

.

As the three of them walked to the grave, they took note they were not alone. Jack stopped for a moment to observe the man leaning over the headstone they were heading towards.

"Who's that?" he questioned

The man seemed to realize that he was being watched and straighten up and turned their way.

Kate couldn't help but let a smile pass between her lips... "Its Ducky..."

.

.

Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard was in a somber mood. It was a little past 5 and the sun was still peering out from behind the clouds. He rested he hand on his former friends headstone and sighed out loud.

"Oh Jethero..." then he heard the muffled sounds of talking coming from behind him. He composed him self for a moment then turned around. The most wonderful sight greeted him.

Two young women accompanied by a rather out of place looking man walked towards him. The first to reach him was the blonde one, who threw her arms around him with warms greetings, the brunette joined her seconds later.

"My words..." was the only thing he mutter as he was over whelmed by the emotional reunion.

As he pulled away from the girls he couldn't help but smile at them. "Caitlin, Luna... its been far to long since we have seen each other in person..."

Luna nodded her head, and it was Kate who was the first to speak. "Yes Ducky it had been a while. I know phone calls, and emails don't do much, but works been... hectic as of late."

"Speaking of work... who is this fine young lad?" Ducky asked sizing up Jack.

Jack couldn't help but snicker at the comment before extending his hand " Jack Harkness" he said shaking Ducky's hand firmly.

.

.

For the next half hour the four of them sat on a near by bench with some idle conversation. The topic of their work seemed to be a bit touchy, so Ducky told them how Abby and Tim were fairing, how things were slow at the agency and so on. About 5:30 Ducky stood up, and turned to the Trio.

"Tony is having a small gathering at his house" Ducky began. "Why don't you join us all... Im sure he would love to see you girls again."

Kate cringed at the mention. Not only was she still unhappy with how she and Tony had left things, he was now living in Gibbs old house... and she wasn't ready yet to spend any long amount of time around either.

"Oh, Ducky I can't..." she said looking quickly to Jack "Um... Jack, and I have plans already... But I bet Luna would love to accompany you." she said pushing Luna forward before she could question Kate. Luna was on much better terms with Tony than she, and she knew she missed the friends she had made at NCIS, especially Ducky.

"Are you sure Caitlin? You and your friend Jack would be most welcome" he asked as he took Luna by the arm.

"We are sure, "Piped up Jack. "It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Mallard." he said as he offered him another firm hand shake. "Call us when you need us to pick you up Luna."

.

.

As Ducky and Luna walked away Kate moved towards Gibbs headstone. She knelt down and placed the flower on it she had been gripping in her hand, and no longer able to contain her self she began to cry.

In all the time Jack had known her, she had been strong and commanding. He had never seen her quite like this. The sisters rarely ever spoke about the days leading up to the death of Kate's former boss. He did get the impression that there had been something between him and Luna, and that Kate blamed her self in part for her death.

He also knew that something had transpired between her and that man that the man Luna was off to visit. He wanted to ask, but then again he didn't want to push Kate.

"Are you sure you don't want to join your sister?" he asked as she moved back to the bench with him.

"No, im sure." She said. "Its more complicated that you know..."

He looked at her and smiled. "Id know if you told me." he stated.

She looked up at him for a moment and sighed. She had never shared what had happened with any one other than Luna, and Luna had kept that secret well. Jack on the other hand, he had opened their world up to so many things. Perhaps it was time to tell him.

She stood up and moved back towards the grave, and Jack followed. "It started right after Gibbs funeral..." she said lightly brushing her fingers against the headstone as she walked by. "Tony and I... we... we broke one of Gibbs rules... "

.

.

Ducky had given her a bottle to hold on the drive to Gibbs old house. She wondered what Tony did with the place. It hadn't been long after the funeral that Gibbs ex-wives had cleaned out most of the house. The furniture, pictures, anything of value they took. They did however leave Gibbs clothing, a few personal knick knacks and of course his tools and tools in the basement. None of them had the heart or the want to take that. As they pulled up Ducky smiled at her.

"Tony is going to be most surprised to see you my dear." he said as he started up the walk. Luna knew Ducky was right.

.

.

It was a little before 6:30 when DiNozzo heard a car pull up, and some one get out. He had straightened up the house as best he could. It wasn't one of his better days. Abby and Tim had made their own plans, and Director Sheppard had been in a fowl mood all day at work. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday, Then there came a knock at the door.

"Its open Ducky." He called as he set out some snacks on the table..

"Tony, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest along..." he said while Tony's back was still turned to him.

Tony turned around and thought ' a guest... who would Ducky bring to...' and his mind just stopped. Standing before him was a woman he wasn't sure if he would ever see again.

Ducky barely had time to get out of the way as Tony took two long strides across the room and enveloped the girl in a massive bear hug. "God Lulu, its been forever." he mumbled into her long blonde hair.

"Its only been six months..." She murmured against his head

"I know, but that's been way to long..." he replied.

.

.

Tony walked into the living room with 2 more bottles of alcohol under his arms as he sat down on the couch next to Luna. The thudded them down on the table in front of them next to the bottle of bourbon that Ducky had brought along.

"Now what do we have here?" asked Ducky as he looked at the bottles.

"This," he said spinning the first bottle around, "Was sent by Gibbs father. He wanted to be here but he wasn't able to make it. And this one... " He said reaching for the clearest bottle.. "Is the finest bottles of Tequila from Mexico complements of Mike Franks." With a snap he opened it and started pouring.

Luna and Ducky took their glasses and raised them in a toast. "So..." Luna said after she downed the liquor "Who is Mike Franks?" she asked.

Tony couldn't help but laugh, and Ducky just smiled... "Let me tell you about the time..."

And that was how the evening went. Tony and Ducky told Luna stories upon stories about their time with Gibbs.

By 1 Am all three bottles had been emptied. Ducky slept comfortably in one of Tony's large plush chairs. Tony, and Luna however had left the room and had made their way to the basement. It had an entirely different feeling from the rest of the house. While the upstairs was totally Tony... this place was the one thing Tony couldn't bring him self to change... this space still belonged to Gibbs.

The only time she had been in this part of the house was a year ago... during the wake. She and Tony were now sitting on the stairs with the last bits of bourbon sitting in their glasses.

"This place... it feels like hes... here you know..." Tony said wagging her finger at her.

"Ive only seen this one... well you ... last time I was here... " she stumbled a bit.

Tony laughed at her inebriation... "See... you may be part of that special ops group... whatcah callit... Torchlight or whatever... but your still one of us..."

She smiled at him and punched him gently in his arm, and he in turn in a very DiNozzo like manner Gibbs slapped her upside the head ever so gently so that she wouldn't spill her drink. She snickered as she got up and moved slowly down to the floor.

"Ive missed that..." She said quietly.

"Oh don't worry... " Tony said as he leaned up against the wall behind her. "Ive kept the tradition alive.."

"This all looks so much the same... even the boat... what are you going to do with is Tony?" she ask as she tried not to fall over the skeletal beginning of the boat Gibbs had started working on before..

"Im not sure..." Tony said moving towards the work bench, "You and Kate... you guys were here when his ex-wives descended on this place. This was the only room they refused to touch, and anything they did leave, I either sent to his dad or are still over in those boxes there." He said moving towards a small pile of boxes in the corner .

"Only thing not in the boxes was ones of the pictures Abby took of us all in her Lab... That's over dare..." he said as he opened on of the boxes. They were filled with mostly clothing, a few things from his days at NCIS and some nick knacks.

Out of one of the boxes Tony pulled an old USMC sweatshirt and tossed it to her. "Now that... that there... that would look good on you..." he said.

She smiled at him sadly as she looked down at the shirt in her hands. When she looked up Tony had moved next to her... "You and Gibbs looked good on each other... " he said pulling her into a hug... then... "Wow... that came out so wrong..." he said as the two of them couldn't contain their laughter..

.

.

Earlier...

Kate sat with Jack on the hood of the car. She had not said a word since leaving the cemetery, since confiding in him. She seemed almost relieved that he knew. He was glad he had told her, but now his distasted for Agent DiNozzo was even greater than before. He had no idea how Kate could have let her sister go visit him, let alone her sister willing spending time with him. Kate had always told him Luna had a very forgiving nature about her, and now he truly believe that.

Now however they had found them selves sitting on the piers watching the dark waters, and the occasional light that danced across them. Kate leaned in to Jack unconsciously as a cool breeze came in off the waters. She wanted to say more to him, he in the short time they had been working together had gotten to know each other a good bit. Despite her sisters teasing that Jack was hot, and Kate should totally hit that up... she actually found her self lowering her defenses around him.

"Do you mind if we stay here a while?" she asked

Jack put his arm around her pulling her in close and said "We can stay here all night if you want..." in a tone that even for him seemed unusual..

.

It was nearly 6am when they pulled up to Gibbs old place. Tony and Ducky's cars were still there, and since Luna never called her, Kate could only assumed that she was either passed out drunk or she had killed Tony, and Ducky was trying to help her hide the body. The later of the two scenarios were very unlikely... but she could still hope.

Jack noticed the smile on her face to which he gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure you want me to stay in the car?" he asked.

"Ill be fine. I think I need to do this..." she said as she stepped out of the car. "Ill yell if I need back up." She quipped.

The front door was unlocked which didn't surprise her in the least. What made her jump was before she could open the door herself it moved. As the door opened a sleepy yet happy looking Ducky greeted her.

"I was never one for sleeping in, even after a night of drinking." he said in a quite voice as he welcomed her into the home.

As she walked into the main room she made a face at Tony's choice of decor. Movie posters and memorabilia lined the walls and shelves, all except for one piece. In the middle of the living room she noticed a picture... a picture which she and Luna to this day still had hanging in her office. It was one of several that Abby had insisted of taking of them and the team... so long ago it seemed...

Ducky rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded towards the other end of the room. As she turned the sight that greeted her made her giggle. Luna was sprawled out on one end of the couch wearing a worn USMC sweatshirt which Kate was almost positive was Gibbs, and on the other end of the couch was Tony, who was holding her sisters foot.

"Im assuming your sister kicks in her sleep, and that's why the boys holding her down" Ducky said looking at the face she was making. "She was wearing that shirt when I woke up... I think im going to put some coffee on." he said as he left the room slowly.

Kate walked over to Luna and shook her gently being sure to keep out of arms reach just in case... She opened her eyes slowly, blinking... "Kate... what time is it?" she said as she tried to sit up.

This motion caused her to still despite her feet being held down, to kick Tony. Tony moaned while Kate couldn't help but laugh.

As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he was surprised to see Kate standing in his living room next to her sister.

"Kate?" he asked make sure he wasn't imagining it after a night of heavy drinking.

"Yes DiNozzo, its me..." she said before her sister interrupted her...

"Kate I think im going to go to the bathroom and see if I can find what's left of my dignity..." she said trying to straighten the shirt she was wearing...

As she disappeared around the corner, the two former team mates were left standing face to face... the first time in months...

"Kate... "Tony began as he stood up..

"I was worried about Luna... she didn't call so I came by to make sure everything was ok" she started...

"Kate..." Tony said again this time making his way over to her...

"I know you know about her and Gibbs, and she really never talks about him much... except to Ducky.. so I ..."

"Kate." Tony said now standing face to face with her.

She stopped talking as she looked into his eyes and he took her hands in his...

"I know... how thing ended up, how I ... I'm sorry..." he said. She just looked back at him, unsure what to say... she had been so angry for so long.. she still was... but maybe... no.. they could never have again what they once had, but maybe it was time to move on...

"You just broke another one of Gibbs rules..." she said quietly...

"Maybe... sometimes the rules... are just wrong."


	5. 5: Prelude to a Storm

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

This Fan Fic is Co-Writen by: vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

Chapter Five: Prelude to a Storm

-vonvoltair

.

It was still dark out side as Kate sat down in her office. The file before her was disturbing, and she hadn't gotten much sleep so she decided it would be best to start early.

It had started with Agent Blackadder. She had witnessed a murder of a human at the hands of an unknown non-human a little over three months ago. While their investigation into the events of that night had been hampered by contaminated and missing evidence ultimately they were left with more questions than answers.

Now with in weeks two more murders in the exact same manner... the exact same agency was targeted. The Department of Defense, and not just any one in the DoD. The now three dead agents were all involved with the clean up of the former Section 13.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Tosh asked as she took one of Luna's chocolate pretzels.

"There are no such things as coincidences." she said as she took Tosh's drink from her and took a sip.

Luna had been at the Cardiff Hub for the past 2 days working with Tosh ever since Jack and Trent had sent them the newest files on the most recent murder which happened to have been committed just out side of London in an area known to be frequented by extraterrestrials.

"This is uncanny. For a department that was supposedly being dismantled by the US Department of Defense they have some unworldly security encoding their systems." Tosh said clicking on the keys. Luna nodded as she yawned.

Jack had been back only an hour or so when he said he had some pressing business to attend to and wasn't to be disturbed. Gwen hated it when he did this. It was something in his tone that said he was hiding something from her again. She wanted to ask Ianto about it, but he had taken some "personal" time and was away from the facility. Owen wasn't much help either he just shrugged it off as Jack being Jack, but after she thought about it Owen seemed quick to brush off her concerns. He knew something.

Lost in thought she almost missed Luna walking past her, her face pale and her eyes exhausted. She and Tosh had been trying to hack a mainframe from the Groom Lake facility in Nevada. This particular mainframe was suppose to have dismantled months ago and moved to the Wright Patterson Air Force base, but it hadn't in fact it was still very very active and very very encrypted. Gwen was sure that neither girl had slept, at least not for long since they started snooping around.

"How's it going?" asked Gwen as she walked beside Luna.

Luna looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"That good eh?" she replied back. "How about I make you a sandwich, or we can go down to the shooting range and you can blow off some steam and I can evaluate how your progress with the Sig is coming along."

Luna looked at her for a moment her eyes darting back and forth then she said "I think ill take the Sandwich."

.

.

This was not good. Jack had recently returned from a meeting with Trent Kort. There had been some sort of quite meeting between a DoD Agent and a former member of MI 6. An exchange had taken place. Some sort of alien artifact that the MI 6 agent had collected on his journeys and was selling to the highest bidder. That bidder just happened to be an American Department of Defense Agent. As the exchange of goods was taking place they were attacked.

The former MI 6 agent barely escaped the exchange with his life, his companion wasn't so lucky. He and Trent had interviewed the Agent quietly as he was being admitted to the hospital before his old co workers could get a hold of him. What he told them was disturbing indeed.

"They were like giant spiders... and they spoke... they wanted the pieces..." the man had said though the haze of pain killers. The description he gave matched only one species that Jack had heard of though never had run across before.

"They stood like men, but unfolded... had four legs and arms... face like a mans... but not... and they spoke... giant... spider... crab...people..." he man had said as he drifted off to sleep.

He sat quietly in Gwen's office looking though some computer files. He wasn't sure he was going to find the answers he needed here but he was just killing time till he showed up. He had put a call into Darrell, a call which Kate would not let him forget any time soon he was sure. Darrell's race had been around the universe a time or two. He left all the information he had with him and asked him for his help. Yes... Kate was going to hurt him seriously when he got back.

.

.

Gwen sat with Luna and watched her sleep. She had only had a bite or two from the sandwich when she turned around Luna had her head down on the table totally passed out. She put her jacket over the girls shoulders and smiled. She quietly slid out of her chair and made her way into the hall.

As she entered the hall the paused for a moment. At the far end of the hall walked Owen around the corner followed by him... by the Doctor. This was not going to be a good day...

.

.

Kate was leaning back in her chair when the sweet smell of coffee floated into her office. She smiled as she swiveled the chair around expecting to see Zoe instead a sight of a different sort greeted her.

"Agent Todd... I trust you are having a good day." Darrell said handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

Kate jumped in her seat at his greeting but excepted the cup he offered her. She looked at Darrell then at her computer then back to Darrell.

"Thank you. What are you... Its not Wednesday. She's not here Darrell." she said a touch of confusion in her voice.

"Im quite aware that your lovely sister is in Cardiff, Agent Todd." Darrell said taking a seat across from her.

"Keeping tabs on her now Darrell?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"No Agent Todd." he replied with a smile. "Jack told me."

"Why would Jack..." she started to ask.

"Because he needed a favor." he said leaning back.

"What kind of favor?" she asked.

"Your mysterious killers... I believe I know what they are, and if Im right we may be in a lot of trouble." he said his mood changing.

.

.

The had moved down to the lower level lab as to not be disturbed. Darrell took a seat next to Kate and began.

"If the information that Jack provided is correct which undoubtedly it is I believe we maybe dealing with member of the Anubrakin Empire, more specify a member of their warrior cast called for lack of a better translation Hunter Seekers."

"I don't believe I've seen a file on a... Anubrakin empire." Kate said.

"I doubt you would. I don't believe they have visited earth much if at all in the past several century's. They are a dying race. There world and their empire lost a massive interstellar conflict... I don't even recall how long ago now but the war devastated most of their colony worlds. Not much is known about their home world other than it was the only planet in their empire not totally devastated. The survivors are a mercenary bunch now, selling their services to the highest bidder." he said pausing to take a sip from his coffee.

"Ok, so tell me more about these... Hunter Seekers." she said.

"Well first off the Anubrakin's are a arachnid humanoid hybrid. The Hunter Seekers are scouts, and rogues. They are sent in to find information, people, items what ever is required from them. The are vicious fighters, but unlike others in the warrior cast not as deadly."

"Not from what I've seen." Kate commented.

"Yes, Jack ... described what he found at the last sighting." He said shaking his head but continued.

"They are strong and agile, and able to conceal their true form by collapsing their bodies inward in order to blend in with a more humanoid crowd, to be less visible. Their claws contain a neural toxin, while not deadly it disorients and slows a target down, better for keeping prisoners docile for transit or for wounding an enemy for a quick get away."

He paused for a moment and reached for a piece of paper and a pencil as Kate continued to jot down notes on what he was saying. She looked up at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Some of them have even been known to spit a mildly acidic compound that is more for show and to cause a distraction by burning is targets. It looks much worse than it actually is. Oh, and they also work in pairs so you are most likely dealing with two of them." he finished.

As Kate finished up she looked at Darrell who was busy doing something on his own. She asked him finally the burning question on her mind.

"So... what are they here for?" she asked as he passed her the paper he was working on.

"That..." He said "You will have to ask the section 13 agents conspiring with members of the DoD" he said.

As she looked down at the paper in her hands, the drawing that Darrell gave her of the creature that they were now looking for sent shivers down her spine.

.

.

Jack sat in his office and listened and listened. The Doctor had come with answers, answers that Jack deep down thought he had already known. What he was being told was some what surprising none the less.

"And your sure about this?" Jack asked the Doctor.

The man nodded. "She shouldn't come to Cardiff anymore. If what I found is true, with her mother gone her... _family_ if you can call them that, may try to get to her. She's not safe here." he said moving towards the door with Jack.

"I agree." He said. "But do you know..."  
"Who... No I don't... Not yet.." The man replied stepping out in the hall. "Are you going to tell her?" he asked turning to face Jack.

Jack thought on it for a moment. "Im not sure..." he said as he noticed the Doctor looking at something. As he turned he realized that they were no longer alone. At the end of the hall stood a very tired looking Luna.

"Is that her?" he asked taking a step forward.

"Yes..." Jack replied as he waved his hand at Luna.

.

.

Luna wasn't sure how long she had been asleep as she stretched the aches out of her back from being slumped over on the table. She was sure though when she got back that Tosh was going to be none to happy with her disappearing act. As she walked into the hall some movement at the end of the corridor caught her attention.

As she turned to look she saw Jack talking with a man she had never seen around the Hub before. They saw her too. Jack waved his hand at her, she tilted her head to the side for a moment as the other man took a step towards her. She just shrugged and waved back then slowly trudge back to Tosh's office.

.

"She looks horrible.." the Doctor commented. "But" He continued "I think for her own safety she should return to the States as soon as possible."

"This has you really worried..." Jack said.

"It does. We don't know who's pulling the stings yet or to what extent..."

.

.

Later that evening Jack made his way to were Tosh and Luna had been working. As he rounded the corner he could hear Tosh yelling incoherently. He quickened his pace and as he entered the room dark screens with the words ERROR and SERVER NOT FOUND flashed before them Tosh was standing yelling at the computer, Luna just had her head on the desk.

"Problem?" he asked.

Luna jumped at the sound of his voice. Tosh just turned to him, her face blazing red.

"Those bloody wankers pulled the plug!" she yelled.

Jack looked at Tosh for a moment, not quite sure how to react.

"Im not following..." Jack said taking a step back.

"They disconnected all the hard lines to the server right as Tosh broke though the last firewall. We weren't able to pull anything from the servers before they went dark." Luna said her head still down on the desk.

"Bollocks!" Said Tosh as she stormed past Jack and out of the room.

Jack watched as Tosh stormed off then turned back to Luna.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She mumbled something that sounded like a yes but he wasn't quite sure.

"I think perhaps its time for us to go home." he said.

She picked up her head and looked at him. "To DC?" she said.

"Yes. I need to speak with Gwen and Owen for a moment but you should head back now. You look like you could use the rest."

.

.

Kate was still sitting in the lab. She had been there all day with Darrell talking about these... things... what little he knew about the fragments of their empire. What type of things these Hunter Seekers were hired to look for which was just about anything if the price was right. All day the two of them had sat and talked... and talked.

It was late now, almost sun set. Kate stood up her stomach growling. Before she could take a step however the beeping of the gateway caught her attention. As the doors to the room that held the gateway slid open a tired looking Luna walked out... or more accurately drug her self out.

"Luna?" asked Kate as she walked over to her sister.

"Sleep... is for the weak..." she mumbled to Kate with a half smile.

"Its been two... no three days now... don't tell me you haven't slept at all?" she said as her sister leaned on her.

"Oh a few minuets here and there.. Tosh and I took turns..." she said as they walked though the lab towards the elevators.

"So being that you are back I'm assuming you two found something?" she asked

Luna just groaned as Kate clicked the button.

"That bad eh?" she asked as the doors slid open.

"Worse..." she replied.

As the doors on the elevator closed Kate suddenly realized something. She had no idea were Darrell had wondered off too.

.

.

Kate had offered some dinner to Luna, but she just shrugged it off as she made her way to her room. She didn't bother to close her door and removed her shoes then her pants. She slid her bra off under her shirt and then flopped her self down onto her bed in her t-shirt and underwear. She was way to exhausted to change into her pajamas... she just wanted to crawl under her covers and sleep... her warm covers... her very warm covers...

She suddenly realized that the blankets next to her were moving, all she could do was roll her eyes in the dark at the voice that followed.

"Have a ruff day sweetheart?" it asked.

"Darrell... " she moaned. "I'm to tired for this."

"Well..." he said snuggling up beside her putting her arm across her body " I guess you wont be kicking me out tonight then will you."

She snickered a tired yet weary snicker. "Oh I'll be kicking something... just not till the morning." she said softly.

"Good then." he said pulling her closer.

"You just don't give up do you..." She said hoping to god he wasn't naked in her bed.

"No... but your worth the pain tomorrow will bring." he whispered to her softly.

She thought to her self _'I must be tired... because he's making me_ _smile'_... and then moments later drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

Luna had no sooner gone to her room than there was a soft knock at their apartment door. Kate went to the door assuming it would be Darrell, however as she opened it Jack stood there smiling at her.

"Luna said things didn't go well." she said inviting him in. Jack just shook his head as he walked into the apartment. He looked around for a moment then asked Kate.

"Were is Darrell I would like to talk to him..."

"He was here a while ago, I got a good bit of information from him but he was gone when Luna got home." she said.

"Are you sure?" he said

As Kate turned to him she saw the face he was making. "I'm sure... why?" she asked.

"Well aren't those his shoes?" Jack said pointing to a pair by the door...

"Oh no..." Kate said as she made for Luna's room followed closely by Jack.

They could hear soft voices from inside.. nothing to threatening however which made Kate raise an eyebrow. When the voices stopped and nothing happened they both looked into the room as quietly as the could. Kate raised her hand to her mouth while Jack whispered in her ear.

"Your sister must be tired... Darrell's going to be a dead man in the morning." he said as they both looked upon Darrell holding Kate's sleeping sister.

As they moved away from the door Kate turned to Jack and said "I think I should hide the breakables..." Jack laughed softly.

.

.

When Kate got up in the morning Darrell had already left, yet Luna continued to sleep. She sat on her couch looking over the notes and the drawings Darrell had left for her. She hadn't slept well. She had a horrible feeling about all of this. Her phone rang softly next to her. As she picked it up she recognized one of Trent's numbers on it.

When she answered it he spoke quickly and softly to her. "I've sent you a package, it should arrive this morning. I wont be home for Christmas sadly. Tell the little ones I say hello."

He was either some where were he couldn't get a quite spot alone, or he had the feeling he was being watched. She decided it would be best to wait for the package downstairs. As she quietly left the room Luna rolled off her bed with a thud...

It was noon before Luna made her way down stairs to the offices. She looked out the window as the snow laid softly on the ground outside. She smiled as she watched the flakes drift slowly from the sky. She could hear voices down the hall from Kate's office. It was Kate and Viv talking. They didn't sound happy.

.

.

"Hello sleepy head..." said Viv with a wicked smile.

Luna just glared at Kate, who had obliviously shared her tale of Luna's visitor last night.

"You know, he's just lucky he was gone when I woke up." she muttered sitting down beside Viv.

Before them were scattered photos, dozens of them. Most of them came from an area in England where known alien black-market items passed though.

Kate pointed at a man seen in several of the photos.

"Trent's identified this man as a former Section 13 agent who went missing a week before the Section 13 incident." Kate said pointing a figure out in several of the photos.

"Is he buying or selling?" Luna asked.

"A bit of both it seems" Viv said handling a few of the photos.

"And Trent?" asked Luna.

"Well the last thing he said was he wasn't going to be home for Christmas. He must have a bead on were this guy is going."

Luna held up one of the pictures and looked at it...

.

.

Several Days Later...

.

"Oh come on McGee its Christmas!" said Abby excitedly. "Neither one of us has plans..."

"I had plans..." he said pointing at her.

"Had, being the operative term..." she said spinning in her chair. "Tony's off spending time with his Father, Ziva is... doing what ever she does. Ducky's entertaining relatives... so its just you and me..." she said with a smile.

"Do they know you are brining me along?" he asked giving in to Abby.

"Nope!" she said with a smile. "Its a surprise."

"Abby..." Tim said giving her a look. She just smiled right back at him.

.

.

It was Christmas Eve and the snow fell silently on Washington. Most people were off with their loved ones, and for the most part the streets were quite. Jack had returned to the Cardiff hub the day before, and Vivian had left the day before to be with her family. Trent... well no one was sure where he was at the moment, but that's the way he liked to operate.

Luna and Kate walked the streets to a quite little restaurant on the corner. A restaurant that Kate in her days at NCIS had frequented. Abby had called and said her plans for Christmas had fell though and wanted to met for dinner. It was an invitation that neither Kate nor Luna wanted to pass up. With things suddenly quite at Torchwood they took this opportunity to escape the worries that had plagued them as of late.

Upon entering the restaurant the two women took a moment to shake the snow from their coats. The restaurant was quite. Only a few wait staff about, and patrons were few save for a few older men at the bar and one couple sitting at the back. A couple who they both instantly recognized.

Abby saw Kate and Luna before Tim did and started to wave widely about.

"Um... Abb's, were the only ones in here so im pretty sure they see us." Tim said while Abby just smiled as the two women approached them.

As McGee stood up Kate enveloped him in a hug, Abby in turn wrapped her self around Luna with the sound of excited greetings.

They sat down and ordered up some drinks. Abby told them how every one had been doing since the last time they saw each other. She made a mental note that both Kate and Luna looked tired, and frustrated. Before however she could ask them how they were Tim spoke up.

"So, how are things going over at the X-Files?" he said with a cheerful smile which rewarded him with a smack from Abby. Kate couldn't help but laugh while Luna almost choked on her beer. As Kate patted her sister on the back she smiled at Tim and Abby.

"Ive really missed you guys..." she said.

.

.

Trent wasn't happy at all the man he had been following had met with had been able to elude him after meeting up with a less than human contact about an hour ago. The man, if you could call it that, that he had met up with had a reptilian nature about him. He may have lost him, but he would find him again... he knew were he was going... California.

.

.

Their conversations were light and happy. The four friends sat and ate Christmas dinner together, and enjoyed the company that surrounded them. As the night drew to a close Abby hugged them both close.

"I know things are different now, but we need to do this more often. I miss you guys." she said holding them tight.

McGee couldn't help but join in the hug. "I miss you both too..." he said.

Kate and Luna walked hand in hand though the snow back to their building. The night... had been something they had sorely missed, Kate most of all. Things had been so overwhelming lately but now things were looking better in Kate's eyes.

"Abby's right." Kate said to Luna.

"About what?" she asked her sister.

"We do need to get together more often. I think... I think its time we let go of things we can not change." she said squeezing Luna's hand.

Luna squeezed it back. "I think your right."

.

.

Jack sat at a bar in Cardiff. Gwen sat across from him. It was Christmas day here, and despite his protest that Gwen should be home with her loved ones, she chose to spend it with Jack. Ever since his return he had been more withdrawn than usual.

The bar tender placed two steaming drinks in front of them, and wished them a merry Christmas as he went back to watching the telly.

She sipped her drink slowly as Jack leaned back and sighed. "I have a bad feeling." he said out of the blue.

"The rash of black-market artifacts showing up?" she said softly "Or something.. else?" she asked.

He half smirked as he looked at her. She was surprisingly observant. "I may need you to come to DC soon." he said trying to not be obvious about changing the subject.

"Tosh and Luna have both been poking around in the DoD data base, and have found some traces of section 13 files. They are doing their best to reconstruct them, but its slow going." he said

"Anything specific that they found?" she asked sipping her drink again.

"So far only one fragment has shown any promise if they can reconstruct the file." he said.

"What was the file name?" she asked

"File 165, Anubrakin" he said.

.

.

The snow had begun to fall faster and heavier as the two girls finally made it back to the office. As they entered the main lobby they were both giggling and tossing snow at each other. It only took them a moment but they realized while Zoe was not in the lobby some one else was, and he was watching them both.

"Good evening Darrell." Kate said taking off her coat and shaking it in Luna's direction. "I think I will be going up now... Ill see you in a few Luna." Kate finished giving her sister a look as she made her way to the elevators behind Zoe's desk that lead to the apartments.

Darrell stood up and nodded as Kate walked past him. Luna took off her coat and walked over to Darrell and gave him a look.

He held up his hands and said "Before you say anything, im here because I want to apologize."

She just shook her head. "Don't" she said as she smiled.

"Oh?"

"Its a sign of weakness..." she said instinctively.

"Ahh, yes Jack did tell me about those rules you and your sister seem to stick to." he said reaching into his pocket. "Well then, how about this."

He with drew a small square box wrapped in green paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked taking it gingerly from him.

"Call it a peace offering... or a Christmas present. What ever floats your boat." he said as she looked at it.

She looked at the package in her hands and smiled for a moment before moving closer to Darrell.

"Thank you Darrell, Merry Christmas..." She said before kissing him softly on the cheek.

.

.

Kate was already in her pajamas when Luna entered the apartment. She couldn't help at smile at her sister as she swished her drink around in her cup.

"Took longer to chase him off than normal..." she said as Luna sat down next to her.

"I didn't need to chase him off. He just stopped by to give me this." she said handing her the small box.

Inside was a small multi colored crystal connected to a slim silver chain. It glistened in the light of the apartment.

Kate sat up and looked at her sister.

"Its beautiful... but its Darrell..." she said with a laugh.

"I know, but I was thinking back to what you said earlier. Maybe Ive been a tad to mean to him lately." she said as Kate made a face at her.

"Anyways, he says the crystal is from his home world..." she started as Kate continued to pick on her. Things certainly were changing.

.

.

The next few months kept every one at Torchwood busy. Several times violent attacks by Weevils had been reported in the south, mostly around the Louisiana area. The Weevils they had encountered were different that what they had seen in the past, more aggressive and cunning. Between them and the random black-market alien artifacts that started popping up in the mid west the DC Torchwood team was fast becoming overwhelm. Jacks feeling that something was coming seemed to be coming true with the frequency of evenings happening across the states. Then Trent finally contacted them. The news was not good.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Jack said over the phone in Kate's office.

Kate had just come up from the lab. Luna had been working on re constructing some corrupted files still while Owen and Ianto transported some of their latest catches back to the Cardiff Hub. The news she had given Kate was not good. The files were so far gone that even the small portion that her and Tosh has been able to put back together as a file name months ago was all the further they had been able to get. Viv was down trying to help her but Luna was just frustrated to no end.

Jack looked up at Kate and motioned for her to sit down.

"Bring what you can back, I'll arrange for the body to be sent here thought the local authorities Trent. See you in a few days." Jack said hanging up the phone.

Kate sat down and looked over at Jack, and didn't like what she saw. His brow was furled and he was chewing on his lip.

"What did Trent find?" she asked.

"The section 13 agent he was tailing was killed 2 nights ago." he said spinning the computer screen around. "He got a loot at the creature and got a few pictures before trying to intervene."

Jack had opened an email from Trent and before them were several photo graphs. The section 13 agent had passed something off to another man at a bar near LAX. According to the time stamp on the photos less than half an hour later he was being shadowed by some one. The next few pictures gave Kate the chills.

The man following the Section 13 Agent pulled him into a near buy lot. They seemed to have words before the shadowy figure began to unfold, he grew bigger, bulkier, and other appendages appeared. Then... Kate didn't want to see anymore.

"Is Trent alright?" she asked turning away.

"Nothing a few days of rest wont fix. He was lucky the creature didn't find what it was looking for or it may have killed him to defend its find."

"What do you mean didn't find?" she asked.

"According to Trent, Section 13 here passed his package off to another man who entered the LAX terminal after drinks with him. I've sent the pictures of the other man to Luna. She should be able to identity him and his destination."

"Then maybe we will finally be able to get a look at what these creatures are killing for." Kate said with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly." Jack said.

.

.

"And you are sure that's him?" Viv asked looking at the image on the screen.

"My computer doesn't lie. That's our guy, and he's heading right into our own back yard." she said handing some papers to Viv.

On the paper was one Navy Lt Jarwyn flying from LAX to DC. He had been on leave visiting his family. Now he was on his way back to DC after being suddenly recalled. A recall that they were sure had something to do with the package he was now carrying with him.

"Do you want me to run this up or do you want to do it?" Viv asked as she looked at the papers.

Luna stood up. "We can go up together." she said walking with Viv to the elevator.

"Oh that's right..." Viv said looking at the girl. "I meant to ask you about that." as she stepped in the elevator.

Luna just looked at her in an odd manner.

"Well... I was wondering if I could go with you... just for a little while." Viv said.

Luna just smiled back at her.

.

.

Kate watched as Luna and Viv left quietly. Jack hadn't really said much. He did however put in a call to Gwen. He had promised Luna the evening off, but just in case he wanted to have some back up.

"His plane should be landing soon, if not already. Once Gwen gets here we will head out." Jack said.

Kate nodded. As she grabbed her weapon from her desk she had a nagging feeling wash over her. A feeling of dread and fear. Something bad was indeed coming, and soon she was going to be face to face with it.


	6. 6: Crossing Over

NCIS: Torchwood- When Worlds Collide

This Fan Fic is Co-Writen by: vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

Chapter Six: Crossing Over

-vonvoltair

.

It had now been two years now since Gibbs death. A lot had happened in that time, a lot had changed. Luna stood alone in the graveyard it was getting late. Kate had come by earlier, her flowers still rested on the headstone with so many others. She had however other things on her mind... mission type things. Jack had told her to take the day off. He knew were she would be if they needed her.

Viv had been there too, for a little while anyways. She had come with Luna to the grave yard to pay her respects to the man she once worked a case with. Viv didn't know much about Luna's time at NCIS, but as she left she smiled at her and said "Yeah... Gibbs had that effect on people, even me..."

As she stood alone, at his grave Luna place her hand upon it and whispered "I miss you... all of us do... so much... "

.

.

The walk to Tony's house was long, but refreshing. Luna carried a single bottle of bourbon in her hands. It was his favorite drink, and a staple of meeting with Ducky and Tony this time of year. Both her and Kate tried to keep in contact more this past year with their friends, however work kept them out at all hours, all places all over the world. While things had started to improve with their former colleagues, as of late they had become a bit strained with lack of communication.

She stood on the porch, and sighed. She wanted to see them so bad but... she felt different now... and perhaps they had changed too. Then with out warning the door opened before her...

"I told you I saw some one Tony." the voice said. It was Ducky.

Tony hurried to the front room. Luna waved from the door way as he approached.

"I come bearing gifts." she said shaking the bottle of Bourbon in her hands.

"Lulu!" DiNozzo said extending his arms towards her but Ducky beat him to her, and gave her a huge hug followed by "Your late..."

Tony gave Ducky a look, then pulled Luna to him in an equally big hug. As he pulled back from her he said... "Wow Lulu you been working out?"

"You do look rather well my dear." Ducky said taking the bottle from her and setting it on the table.

.

.

Tony couldn't help but smile. As Ducky was telling yet another humorous stories Tony was making his famous dip. It had only been an hour since she had shown up, and he wanted to ask about Kate... but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He missed her, but at least since last year she actually kept in touch with the team... albeit a bit infrequently, but supposedly that was the nature of their work... their work... He grimaced... he wanted to ask about that too...

McGee and Abby had been doing their best to try to keep track of Kate and Luna, in fact the entire DC Torchwood branch. It mainly seemed to consist of at least 5 regular agents, and one very scary secretary. As he mixed the dip on the stove he ran though what Abby and McGee had been telling him...

"Freaky stuff Tony... they always show up with something weird happens. Unexplainable murders... lights in the sky..." Abby had gone on about. "Even dealing with Alligators in the sewers..." McGee piped up.

This had rewarded McGee with a furious look from Abby, then promptly followed by a "Gibbs" Slap to the head.

They were both right however, especially after Abby and McGee attempted to hack the Torchwood network. She still complained to this day about the amount of damage the security feedback caused her systems. What ever it was they were hiding, they didn't want any one else to know about it... what ever the girls had gotten them selves into, it was not good... and he was worried.

He walked into the living room as Ducky finished his story, and watched Luna laughing hard on the couch wiping the tears from her eyes. There was a soft noise for a moment which caught Tony's attention... he wasn't sure what it was then...

BAM BAM BAM Some one was pounding on the front door.

"Expecting some one else?" Asked Ducky.

"No..." said DiNozzo before calling out "Its open"

As he set his dish down, the door creaked open and in walked an attractive brunette, who looked quite unhappy. It was Gwen.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked.

Gwen looked at the two men in the room for a moment then turned to Luna and tossed her something... it was her cell phone.

"Forget something... " Gwen said in an annoyed tone

Ducky and Tony looked at each other and realized that the woman standing before them was another Torchwood agent, and by the looks of it a very unpleasant one.

"What ever happened to those rules of yours, the ones you and your sister are always quoting... I think it was Never be unreachable..."

This comment drew a bit of a snicker from Tony and Ducky, which in turn earned them a sneer from Gwen.

"My Dear would you care to have a seat?" asked Ducky as Tony heard the noise again and realized it was his phone buzzing down the hall...

"Im afraid not..." and she turned back to Luna "I know Jack said you could have the night off, but we have a problem... the one from earlier... its back..."

Luna looked to Ducky, and then to were Tony had been. She could hear him on his phone back the hall in hushed tones.

She stood up and walked over to the older man, and he embraced her.

"I have to go Duck. I'm... I'll make it up to you I promise" she said as he gripped her arms tightly.

As she walked with Gwen, Tony came from around the corner and gave her a look.

"I have to go..." she said. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He felt it to. There was so much he still wanted to talk to her about...

"So do we... " he said nodding towards Ducky. "We got an emergency call, McGee and Palmer are already there, Ziva is on her way."

"Under other circumstances ..." came Gwen "It would have been a pleasure to meet you." and with that she walked out the door.

As Ducky moved to get his coat Tony embraced Luna once more, and whispered in her ear "Its nice to see you and Kate keeping a part of him alive..."

.

.

As they drove Gwen sighed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends..." she said

"Yes, you totally did..." Luna said with a smirk.

"Well... maybe a little. But all joking aside..."

"Its killed again hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes down on the docks. Viv is there now. Kate and Jack will met us there."

"Do we know who yet?" she asked.

"No, but when Trent checked in from LA he said that there was some package on its way to the DoD all hush hush."

"That makes what... four DoD agents in a year... that we know of." Luna said.

Gwen scowled in the dark. "Five if you count the section 13 operative that Trent lost track of after said package was given to the currier." she said.

"Do we know who the currier is?"

"He's the man Jack had you run down earlier.."

.

.

"What do we have Ziva?" asked Tony as he and Duck walked up to the crime scene.

"Two bodies, one Navy Lt Jarwyn. The other... McGee is trying to find an ID on... what's left of him."

Tony made a face as Ducky walked past him into the warehouse totally unaware they were being watched by two separate parties.

.

"This is going to be a problem isn't it?" Viv asked passing the scope back to Jack. He just frowned. "No... just complicated."

Kate just made a groaning noise. This wasn't what she had been expecting when they pulled up. They stopped short of ousting the local metros when she had seen Palmer pulling around in the NCIS truck. Jack picked up on her train of thought after a moment.

"Its not just them..." he said motioning to the NCIS team. "Its still here..." he said holding up a strange looking device for them to see.

.

.

The scene before them was grizzly. The Lt had his neck snapped. Next to him lay a man in a black coat, and an empty Sig next to him. Its casings were spread all around. He looked as if a wild beast had been let loose upon him. He had several deep gashes across his torso and one of his arms were missing. Mr. Palmer still had not been able to locate it. The man who had found them had been a Metro cop taking a night Jog. He heard screaming and shooting and called for back up. He didn't see much but what ever was in there with the men had made a hasty exit upon hearing others enter the building.

"What's in the case?" Tony said to McGee as he pointed to the metal case cuffed to the Navy mans arm.

"No idea. The locks not standard though..." He said bending over looking at it.

"Safe bet to say what ever in there was most likely what they were after..." but before Tony could say anything else one of the Metros called for them... there was a problem outside.

.

.

As the five of them piled into Jack ride Kate caught them up on what had transpired. The Hunter Seeker was still in the area, it made its kill but was interrupted before it could collect its target. This was going to be their one chance to finally find out what they had been collecting from the DoD.

When they pulled up their arrival drew the attention of the cops on the scene as well as Ducky and Mr. Palmer who were retrieving items from the NCIS Truck. As they got out, and started to move towards the warehouse Jack turned to the others.

"We clear on what to do?" he said.

"Yes, " said Viv. "Gwen and I run interference, and the three of you take a look inside."

Jack nodded as he flashed his ID at the metro cop, who let them though.

Ducky and Mr. Palmer were surprised to see the cops let 5 individuals though the police line, and even more so when they recognized 3 of them.

Viv and Kate nodded as they walked by, Luna just looked ahead.

"Doctor... wasn't that..." Mr. Palmer started.

"Yes Mr. Palmer... Indeed it was... this isn't good..." he said putting down the bag he had been holding and moving quickly.

"Doctor your bag... oh wait for me..." He said dropping what he was holding too and quickly following him.

.

.

"Sir there seems to be a problem..." the young metro cop said nervously.

"What sort of problem?" asked McGee moving closer to the man.

"You...you and your team..." He stammered

"What about us?" asked Ziva

"You are being told to leave... now..." he finally spat out as he backed away from her.

"On who's authority?" Tony said angrily.

"That.." came a deep voice from besides them. "Would be mine..."

As they turned they were greeted by the sight of 4 very familiar woman all in long dark coats. In front of them stood a man, a man who had a smirk on his face as he held out his ID.

"This crime scene..." He announced "Now belongs to Torchwood."

.

.

At first Tony thought it was some sort of joke, but when the woman who had only a half hour before been standing in his living room stepped between him and the still smirking man, and said "I assure you Agent DiNozzo this is no joke." he lost control.

Not only had this woman interrupted a private meeting of those Tony considered family this evening, now she was getting in his face and trying to co opt his crime scene.

"I don't think so lady..." he said stepping closer to her.

"Tony don't make this harder on you, and your team..." came a new voice

"Stay out of this Viv." he said pointing at her but not looking in her direction.

"Tony's right, that's a Naval officer in there, we have primary jurisdiction." said McGee

"Perhaps, but that's also a Department of Defense Agent in there with him, and that supersedes your so called jurisdiction " Gwen shot back.

This revelation took Tony a bit by surprise, but he wasn't about to back down. As he and McGee got into a yelling match with Gwen and Viv over who had what rights to be there with Ducky and his assistant trying to calm every one down Jack, Kate, and Luna separated themselves from them.

Their departure had not gone unnoticed however. Ziva was quite aware that the scene the two woman were making with Tony was nothing more than a distraction. Something was very wrong here, and she was going to find out what it was. So she too slipped away from the escalating argument and followed the Torchwood agents back into the warehouse.

.

.

The warehouse was dark, and smelled funny. Kate had a shiver run down her spine as they made their way closer to the bodies.

"Luna?" Jack asked as he shook the piece of equipment he had in his hand. It was no longer working properly... something was scattering the signal.

"Its... its here. I can feel it... I think its angry..." she said looking rather pale. She cocked her head to the side and caught a glimpse of Ziva as she darted behind a broken crate, but she said nothing. Kate and Jack drew their weapons as they got close to the bodies.

"Remember they work in pairs, so the other one may be here as well." Jack said as they scanned the room.

Ziva watched them, they knew something by the way they were acting. She drew her gun as they drew theirs. She watched as Kate's sister knelt down next to the body of the Naval Lt and examined the case that was cuffed to his arm. She nudged it with her gun for a moment before looking up. That's when Ziva saw it. At first it looked like a man at the far end of the warehouse, but then... it expanded. It looked like a paper doll unfolding, and then it moved with lighting speed. Ziva couldn't help but call out as she brought her gun to bare on it. "BEHIND YOU!"

One moment Luna had been examining the outside of the case. She tapped the lock gently with the barrel of her pistol, and was surprised to hear a whorl and a click. She smirked for a moment. The two agents must have been in the process of verifying what ever the contents were when they were attacked. The case was open. Then she felt it... Danger... moments before they all heard Ziva cry out her warning.

.

.

Kate watched as her sister barely had enough time to back peddle out of the way as the creature in the shadows lunged forward smashing its front leg into the case on the ground spilling its contents before them. The group scattered as it swung around with a massive war cry. Ziva cracked several shots off from her firearm but to no avail. As Luna picked her self up and tried to move out of the way the creature spun catching her by the left arm and flinging her into Jack slicing though her coat and splitting her blood on the two of them. Kate moved quickly dodging flying debris trying desperately to make it to her sister and Jack firing her weapon as she went.

.

.

Tony and Gwen were in each others faces much to the dismay of their partners screaming at each other when there was a sudden noise. They both stopped for a moment, then McGee spoke..

"Where is Ziva?" he asked.

They all paused... Ducky took a moment to look around, and asked "Where are Kate and Luna..."

Then the sound of gunfire erupted from the warehouse behind them.

Tony and Gwen were the first to the warehouse entrance followed closely behind by McGee and Blackadder. As the four of them entered weapons drawn the scene before them caused them all to pause.

Before them Ziva was sliding between crates trying to reload her pistol. Luna and the Torchwood leader were now under a 7 foot tall creature that resembled a spider... if a spider had 4 legs and 4 arms...

Tony shook his head unsure of what he was seeing. Gwen pushed past him raising her weapon.

"You'll hit them..." McGee called out to her... but she, and Blackadder alike dismissed him, and opened fire.

The creature towered over the two humans it had tossed to the ground. It bent down and picked up something that looked like a silver cylindrical object. From one of its other hands it produced something that looked like half of a broken sphere. Jack watched as it slid the object into place. There was a hiss and a click and for a moment then a faint glow.

Jack noted that a look of surprise if you could call it surprise passed over the creatures face at its reaction, then Jack realized the clicking wasn't coming from the object the alien held, it was coming from him more specifically his Vortex Manipulator. The two items were reacting to each other...

"What..." he mumbled. As Luna slid her hand off his wrist the same glow from the object could be seen coming from under the band on his arm. This was not missed by the creature before them. Its head snapped towards them. It hissed something that sounded liked what would pass for words if it had not been drowned out by Kate yelling...

"Get AWAY from them you monster!"

As she reached them she brought her gun up to bear on the alien now reaching for Luna and Jack. Jack pulled Luna close covering her head with his as the hum grew louder and the sound of renewed gunfire grew around them.

Suddenly there was a deafening silence almost as if all the air in the room had been sucked into a vacuum, followed by the sensation of cold wind then a blinding light and the sound of thunder.

Gwen shook her head for a moment, then realized that she was now laying on the floor. A heavy body was on top of her. She rolled the body off her as she surveyed her surroundings feeling about her for her weapon. Vivian moaned as she detangled her self from an equally disoriented McGee. She watched Gwen push Tony off her of as she stood up slowly and made her way forward.

"What was that..." Tony said as he placed one hand on his head and used the other one to pull him self to his feet.

"I don't know..." Gwen answered back as he moved to her side.

The five of them walked slowly to were their companions had been moments before, their weapons still drawn. However as they looked about them the landscape of the warehouse before them had changed. The floor was scared with a deep black burn that cascaded from were the creature had been standing. There... they found nothing...

A voice from behind them broke though the cold silence that threatened to envelop them all.

"Dear god..." came Ducky's voice. "What happened here?"

.

.

.

"That's a good question Ducky." said Gibbs. "What can you tell me..." he asked as the older man bent over the corpse of a young Navy Lt.

"Well..." He said moving the body's head ever so slightly with is gloved hand. "It appears that our young Lt. here may have had his neck broken." his fingers tracing an odd bruising pattern on his neck.

"By what?" asked DiNozzo as he looked over their shoulders.

"If I had to guess I would say by a man... a tall strong man."

"So most likely our MIB over there..." Tony said motioning to were Ziva and McGee were standing over another body.

"MIB?" Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"Man in Black... get it MIB like the movie..." Tony started before one of Gibbs looks made him stop his current train of though and skipped to the next thing which was "McGee..." he called out. "Find any ID on that body yet?"

"Nothing yet Tony..." McGee said as he moved though the mans pockets. He had been shot several times in the chest, and had the remnants of a cuff and chain on his wrist.

"What do you make of this?" he asked Ziva as he moved the wrist around.

"Looks like he was cuffed to someone or ... " she began.

"Or something..." Gibbs finished. He turned to say something to Tony but stopped. An odd expression was on Tony's face. Almost as if he was trying to listen to something...

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs called out to him. DiNozzo paused a moment before turning to face Gibbs. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you hear that?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

The all grew quite for a moment listing... after a moment they could hear a faint humming sound, and it was steadily getting louder.

"Is it just me " Ziva said bringing her hands up to her arms "Or did it just suddenly get cold in here?" she asked.

"Temperatures don't just change..." Tony started to say but Gibbs raised a hand to silence him. She was right. With in seconds the temperature of the warehouse had changed. It was getting colder, the air was getting heavier...

As the Agents looked around a bit confused Ducky stepped backwards drawing there attention.

"What is it Ducky?" Ziva asked moving closer to him.

"My dear, I don't think... the floor should be doing that." he said as he pointed to were the two bodies lay. The ground beneath them had started to glow with an faint by eerie light that seemed to be getting brighter as the humming grew louder. A sense of dread overcame Gibbs. Something bad was happening... and it was happening now.

As he began to move so did the rest of the team. "Move... MOVE..." He yelled as they made for the door.

Just as suddenly as it had started everything grew silent. The air in the room became still and then the agents found themselves being tossed across the warehouse by a thunderous force accompanied by a blinding light.

.

.

Kate was on her knees gasping for breath. It felt like all the air in her lungs has suddenly been sucked out. Everything hurt. She shook her head for a moment trying to clear it. Her vision was blurry, but it was fading fast. As she looked up she could see Jack struggling to stand still holding onto her sister whose left arm of her jacket had 2 jagged tears in it and crimson blood dripping slightly from the wound beneath. She pushed up on the ground with her hand and moved towards them.

Jack was on the floor, his body felt heavy and hot. His eyes watered as he blinked. Besides him he heard Luna moan in pain, and realized he was still holding her tightly against his chest. As he pulled her and himself to their feet she spoke.

"Everything is spinning..." her voice was cracked and dry.

Some one moved next to them and grabbed Luna's shoulder. She winced noticeably as she looked up at Kate.

"What just happened?" Kate asked still breathing heavy.

Jack took a moment. This all felt wrong. Something...

"Jack..." Luna said.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." he said. Before he could say more two bright lights were shone in their direction. Luna turned her head away from the lights back into Jacks chest for a moment her eyes still burning. Jack steadied her with one hand while raising the other to his own eyes. Kate did the same for a moment, then she squinted as she turned towards them.

"DiNozzo?" she asked looking at the people standing behind the source of the lights. It took a moment for her to focus, and when she did she gasped and it felt like some one had just punched her in the gut.

Luna, and Jack both turned as well. Jack could feel Luna tense up and as his eyes focused he soon understood why.

.

.

Gibbs ears popped as he sat up on his knees. Beside him Tony, Ziva and Tim untangled them selves from each other. "What was that..." Ziva said as Gibbs helped her to her feet.

"Got me..." Tony said as he and Tim stood up and dusted themselves off.

"That was not natural" Ziva said as she looked around. Her gaze fell on three moving objects in the dark.

"You think..." Gibbs retorted before realizing that she was looking beyond him.

He turned slowly and he soon realized there were three dark forms moving were they had been standing about previously. He motioned to Tony and Tim.

They caught his signal, and moved forward slowly with him and Ziva. Tony and McGee pulled out their flashlights, and with a wave of Gibbs hand they turned them on focusing them on the three intruders. The people before them were dirty and wounded, and reacted slowly to the lights upon them.

Then just as suddenly one of them turned raising her hand to block out the light and called out... "DiNozzo..."

The group came to a dead stop. The sound was a voice from the past... a voice .. that shouldn't exist. As she lowered her hand they could hear two distant gasping sounds and watched as she reached for the other woman next to her who was being held up by a tall dark haired man.

"Boss..." McGee said his voice wavering softly...

"I see it McGee..." he said back just as softly. He saw it... but he didn't believe it. Before him stood two complete strangers and one Caitlin Todd, his former colleague and friend. A friend who had been dead for four years. Not much took Agent Gibbs by surprise anymore. This was a rare moment indeed.

.

.

...

To be continued in book 2: Brave New World.


End file.
